The Heir of Prince
by Seth Black - Heir
Summary: Seth, foi criado pelos tios, achando ser alguém que na verdade não é. Tudo irá mudar quando entrar para Hogwarts e descobrir seu "eu" verdadeiro.  Baseado em um sonho que tive! Os personagens, o mundo, tudo, pertence a mente mais brilhante, J.K. Rolling
1. Introdução

** Novembro de 1981**

Era uma noite enevoada e nublada, a pouco cessara a chuva no bairro onde se encontrava, este estava silencioso. Um véu marrom-acinzentado pairava sobre as poucas casas que havia ali, parecendo reflexo das ruas lamacentas. A não ser pela moça de capuz negro, carregando algo encoberto em seus braços, parecia não haver alma viva naquele lugar.

A mulher se esgueirava entre as ruas, indo em direção a uma estrada mais afastada. Entrou em uma estreita ruazinha que não tinha iluminação alguma. A rua era ladeada por um silvado à esquerda, e por uma sebe alta e cuidadosamente aparada, à direita. Mais a frente ela se virou para um largo caminho de entrada, aonde a alta sebe ia muito a frente, para além do grande portão de ferro trabalhado que barrava a entrada. Com um curto aceno de sua varinha, ela atravessou o portão, como se este não existisse. Onde antes era ferro, surgiu apenas uma fumaça negra por onde ela passou. Após sua passagem, o ferro voltou, como se nunca houvesse sumido.

A bela mansão para onde se encaminhava, era apenas visível pelas luzes que saiam das janelas em formato de losango do andar térreo. A mulher se postou em frente a enorme porta de entrada e bateu algumas vezes. Pouco tempo depois, a porta se abriu revelando um homem de pele clara, cabelos longos e loiros. Ele usava as roupas tradicionais das mais antigas famílias bruxas.

- Onde está Ciça? - falou urgente a mulher.

- Ela está lá em cima... Mas como você está aqui? Recebemos noticias que você havia sido capturada! - vendo o desespero nos olhos da mulher ele logo a pegou pelo braço. - Vamos, entre antes que alguém apareça!

O hall de entrada estava mal iluminado, apenas as luzes da sala ao lado estavam acesas, deixando apenas frestas passarem pela pesada porta de madeira, por onde ela pode perceber que todos os móveis estavam revirados.

- Aurores! Entraram aqui antes de conseguirmos convencer o Ministério de que "estávamos sob controle da maldição _Imperius_!".

- E o Ministério engoliu?

- Ao que parece, sim! - respondeu ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

Então subiram por uma escada de mármore e deram em uma segunda sala, está era ainda maior que o hall. Os móveis estavam mais organizados que a da sala do térreo, havia um sofá e duas poltronas de veludo negro, postados em frente a uma bela lareira, de onde vinha à única iluminação da enorme sala. Em uma das poltronas estava uma mulher de longos cabelos louros descendo pelas costas. Estava olhando as chamas que provinham da lareira, perdida em pensamentos. Só quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si, é que ela percebeu que havia alguém ali.

- Ciça, precisamos conversar! - disse a mulher com o mesmo tom de urgência de antes.

- Bella! Ah, por Merlin, achei que haviam capturado você. Onde está Rodolphus?

- Irei explicar, mas escute, não tenho muito tempo. Os aurores estão atrás de mim e de Rodolphus, ele está me esperando em Brixton de onde partiremos para a fronteira da Escócia. Quando estiver mais calmo, nós voltaremos para pega-lo.

- Pega-lo? Não entendi... Pegar quem? - disse o homem.

- Meu filho, Lucius.

- Como assim, filho? Você não tem filho Bellatrix! Você pirou de vez... - falava ele quando foi interrompido por uma exclamação de surpresa da esposa.

Bellatrix desembrulhava o que vinha carregando. Um bebê de pele muito clarinha e cabelos negros, dormia sereno em seus braços.

- Bella... Onde você pegou essa criança? - exclamou Narcisa após o silencio que pairou sobre a sala.

- Será que é tão difícil acreditar que eu tenho um filho?

- Mas como? Onde ele estava que nunca o vimos com vocês? Por que não nos disse sobre ele? Ao que parece ele tem a mesma idade de Draco!

- Eu já disse que estou com pressa? Olha eu sei que vocês iram considerar isso uma traição, mas eu e Rodolphus tivemos medo de expor nosso filho ao Lord.

- Como assim? Por que vocês teriam medo de expô-lo ao Lord? - disse Lucius contrariado.

- Ele nasceu no final de Julho. Do sétimo mês! O Lord acreditaria que ele é o bebê da profecia. Então nós o escondemos, os pais de Rodolphus ficaram com ele. Quando soubemos ser o filho dos Potter a criança que o Milorde procurava, nós o levamos para casa, mas o mantivemos escondido. Não poderíamos simplesmente aparecer com ele numa reunião dos Comensais e dizer ao Lord que tínhamos escondido nosso filho dele, achando que ele o mataria! Mas agora que o Lord sumiu, os idiotas dos Longbottom não nos contaram onde está, e com centenas de aurores atrás de nós, eu e Rodolphus teremos de deixa-lo em segurança. E só confio em você para isso Ciça!

Após algum tempo de reflexão, Narcisa, voltou de seus pensamentos.

- Mas como irei explicar que um Lestrange simplesmente "aparatou" aqui?

- Seth não tem sobrenome, tivemos o cuidado de não colocar para não despertar o interesse do Lord, o registramos no Ministério da Escócia para ele não saber de sua existência! Mas uma vez aqui teremos de registra-lo no Ministério Inglês, ou ele não entrará para Hogwarts, você terá de fazer isso para mim Ciça.

- Claro, colocaremos o sobrenome Lestrange como o do Ro...

- Não! Coloque Black está bem? Seth Black!

- Mas por que não quer que coloquemos Lestrange? - disse Lucius quebrando seu silêncio.

Após um rápido raciocínio ela respondeu o cunhado.

- Por que assim não terão problemas com os aurores para explicar a "aparatação" do meu filho aqui! - mentiu a mulher. - Caso um deles pergunte, dirão que é de um parente que morreu durante a guerra!

- Você está certa. Melhor fazermos isso ou seremos duramente questionados sobre o paradeiro de vocês. - concluiu Lucius.

- Fique tranquila Bella, nós cuidaremos dele! - Narcisa falava em quanto abraçava a irmã.

- Tenho que ir, Rodolphus deve estar preocupado com meu atraso. - disse entregando o filho para a irmã, e sussurrou para o menino - mamãe te ama.

E com isso, saiu apressada aparatando logo após sair pelos portões de ferro.


	2. A Carta

**25 de Julho de 1991**  
>Estava uma manhã de domingo como qualquer outra em um bairro no subúrbio de Londres, tudo estava tranquilo nos últimos onze anos. Muitos comensais foram presos, outros muitos morreram na tentativa de fugir e aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado já não dava as caras desde da noite da tragédia dos Potter.<p>

Na casa dos Tonks, a única filha do casal entraria em seu último ano em Hogwarts, então estava ansiosa para chegada das aulas.

- Dora... Desça, pois o almoço já está pronto.

- Já vou mãe...

Ela despachou sua coruja com as cartas para os amigos e desceu logo em seguida. Quando já se encontrava na cozinha sua mãe se virou procurando alguém, que pareceu não encontrar.

- Vá chamar seu primo para almoçar...

- Mas mãe eu...

- Vá logo, pois está esfriando!

- Tá bem! - disse ela com desaprovação.

Ela seguiu até a biblioteca de sua casa, não era muito grande, mas continha uma boa quantidade de livros, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos. Havia um grande tapete em frente à lareira, onde havia um menino de onze anos sentado. Estava vestido com uma camisa branca por baixo de um casaco de moletom preto com a calça de mesma cor, seus sapatos de couro preto já estavam bastante gastos por gostar tanto de calça-los. O garoto estava sentado junto a pilhas de livros, vários deles sobre história da magia, poções e feitiços.

- A mamãe pediu para eu te avisar que o almoço está pronto. - disse a garota.

- Diga a ela que já irei! - disse o menino com frieza na voz desviando os olhos para voltar a sua leitura.

- Você que sabe, sabe como ela fica brava quando não estamos todos juntos na mesa na hora de comer - ela respondeu dando de ombros, fechando a porta.

- Irritante. - falou o garoto para o nada.

Ele se levantou pegando os livros, e devolvendo-os aos seus devidos lugares. Logo que terminou, seguiu para a mesa na copa da casa. O cômodo era simples, não tinha muita decoração, apenas um ou dois quadros com pinturas abstratas. Havia uma mesa ao centro, onde seus tios e sua prima já se encontravam sentados esperando sua chegada para iniciarem o almoço.

- Achei que não viria mais... - disse a mulher de cabelos castanhos claros com um rosto alegre, espantando suspeita de que estaria brava com o atraso do garoto.

- Desculpe tia Drômeda, eu estava lendo, sabe como eu sou não consigo parar até terminar a leitura. - ele disse com um leve sorriso.

- Eu sei meu filho, e sei o quanto você adora ler e isso é muito bom!

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo, hoje chegou algo para você - disse um homem sorridente de cabelos louro sentado ao lado de Andrômeda.

- Pra mim? E o que é tio Ted? - perguntou o garoto curioso.

- Uma carta... - respondeu o tio com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Não acredito... É a carta de Hogwarts, não é? Eu vou pra lá? Onde está? Deixe-me vê-la... - disse o garoto pulando de sua cadeira e correndo para o tio.

- Hum... Sim, deixo... Era previsível sendo que seu aniversário de 11 anos será amanhã. Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa antes.

- O que você quiser tio, qualquer coisa eu prometo...

- Ok, então você irá amanhã visitar seu primo Draco que está de cama por causa de um resfriado!

Ninfadora abafou o riso, sabia o quanto o primo odiava essa parte da família.

- Ah não, tudo menos visitar os Malfoy! Eu prefiro ir visitar aquela assassina em Azkaban do...

- Não diga isso! Ela ainda é sua mãe! - repreendeu Ted.

- Mais não deixa de ser uma assassina! E além do mais, eu já vim morar com vocês para não ter que conviver com aqueles... Aqueles esquisitos. O senhor se lembra de o que eles me disseram quando estava saindo de lá? Que eu estava indo para a casa dos Traidores. Que a tia Drômeda era traidora do sangue, por ter se casado com o senhor!

- Eu sei disso, mas por incrível que pareça eles gostam de você! Eles sempre te enviam presentes, eles nunca nem se quer olharam para a Dora isso é verdade, mas eles gostam de você, e você não deveria julgar seu primo pelos erros de seus tios...

- Eu não ligo para os presentes que eles me deram, muito menos se eles gostam ou não de mim, eu não gosto deles e ponto final! Muito menos daquele nariz empinado do Draco, quero mais é que ele fique mais três anos naquela cama... - falou o menino, ouvindo um murmúrio de apoio de sua prima.

- Tudo bem, não iremos mais discutir então, se você não quer ir tudo bem. Tá aqui sua carta... - disse Ted entregando a carta ao garoto que pegou todo sorridente se esquecendo, rapidamente da discussão anterior. - Vamos, leia em voz alta...

- Está bem,

"Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore

(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos).

Prezado Sr. Black:

Temos o prazer de informar que o senhor tem

uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts .

Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários.

O Ano Letivo começam em 1 de Setembro. Aguardamos sua

coruja antes de 31 de julho, no mais tardar.

Atenciosamente

Minerva McGonagall

"Diretora Substituta."

- Bom, ao que me parece, - disse o garoto retirando outro pedaço de pergaminho de dentro envelope e entregando ao tio que examinou atentamente - essa é a lista de materiais...

- Meus parabéns meu filho... - disse Andrômeda, abraçando o garoto. - Tenho certeza de que Hogwarts acabou de ganhar um grande e muito talentoso jovem bruxo.

- Obrigada tia... - falou o garoto que parecia pouco a vontade com a demonstração de afeto de sua tia. - Mas tia, eu estou com medo...

- Medo? Medo de quê? - pergunto Ninfadora troçando com garoto.

- De cair na Sonserina! Quero dizer, eu não quero que todos saibam logo de cara, que eu sou filho de Comensais da Morte... E eu não quero ser mau! Dizem que todos que caíram lá ficaram maus.

- Que bobagem é essa agora Seth, esqueceu que a mamãe foi da Sonserina, e além do mais não são muitos que irão saber que você é filho da Bellatrix, afinal você não tem o sobrenome dos Lestrange. Eles podem achar que você é filho do Sirius... - disse a garota com um sorriso maroto.

- Ajuda muito, saber que irão achar que sou filho do traidor dos Potter! - disse o menino um pouco triste com os comentários.

- Não se preocupe com isso filho, não importa o que os outros digam ou pensem sobre você, o que importa é o que e quem VOCÊ é! E você é um garoto maravilhoso e muito inteligente, isso é o que importa. - disse Ted tentando animar um pouco o garoto. - E tenho certeza de que será o melhor aluno de Hogwarts, esteja na casa em que estiver, e nós estaremos aqui muito orgulhosos de você...

- Concordo com seu tio - disse Andrômeda tentando ajudar.

Sob o olhar da mãe Ninfadora concordou:

- É mesmo, você pode ser um chato às vezes, mais ainda assim é muito mais inteligente que maioria das pessoas com quem estudo! - disse ela sorrindo.

- Obrigado, se não fossem vocês, talvez eu estivesse trabalhando de escravo na mansão Malfoy...

- Como a Cinderela dos contos trouxas, limpando a mansão! - disse Ninfadora rindo da imagem que se formava em sua cabeça, de seu primo com um vestido rasgado esfregando o chão.

- Não, para isso eles têm o Dobby, pobre elfo. - respondeu o garoto se lembrando do elfo que tanto lhe ajudava quando morou lá. - Tio Ted, e os materiais, as aulas começam daqui a uma semana...

- Não se preocupe levarei você e Dora amanhã ao Beco Diagonal, afinal é seu aniversário, e já que não está disposto a visitar seu tão querido primo Draco.

- Ele não precisa de mim, poderá pedir ao pai para que pague alguém para visita-lo! - disse o garoto sob as risadas da prima.

Na manhã de seu aniversário, junto a sua prima e seu tio, Seth foi para Beco Diagonal, comprar seus materiais para seu primeiro ano Hogwarts. Seguido pelo tio, entrou em uma loja para comprar ingredientes para poções, junto a um caldeirão. Depois foi correndo para o Olivaras, onde compraria sua tão sonhada varinha. Mas seu tio acabou por ir acompanhar Ninfadora que iria comprar o vestido para o Baile de Formatura, o garoto acabou por entrar sozinho.

O lugar era escuro, com várias prateleiras, todas repletas de caixas, no qual Seth deduzira serem as varinhas. Próximo ao balcão havia uma menina com os cabelos castanho, cacheados e bem armado, estava sorridente, segurando uma varinha em suas mãos. Do outro lado do balcão havia um senhor já bem idoso segurando uma das caixinhas que havia nas prateleiras. De repente, um vaso que estava atrás do homem explodiu. A garota pareceu um pouco decepcionada.

- Definitivamente não é esta a sua varinha Srta. Granger. Espere aqui, irei buscar outra... - disse o senhor ao mesmo momento em que notou o garoto, que parecia assustado com a pequena explosão, parado em frente à porta de sua loja - Ora, eu estava mesmo lhe esperando Sr. Black, entre. Quanto à senhorita, me entregue à varinha, vou guarda-la. Mas como já lhe informei, a varinha escolhe o bruxo! Então... De uma volta pela loja.

- Mas eu não deveria ficar aqui até o senhor voltar? Quero dizer, o senhor deveria estar junto comigo enquanto estiver andando pelas prateleiras...

- Não seria um pouco mais divertido a senhorita mesmo ir procura-la? Ou melhor, que ela mesma lhe acha-se? - disse o senhor já lhe dando as costas e sumindo entre as prateleiras.

Seth entrou fechando a porta logo em seguida. Ele adentrou a loja observando o senhor que estava sumindo num dos corredores a sua frente. Logo que se deu conta estava parado ao lado da menina que explodira o vaso.

- Olá - disse a garota com o belo sorriso de minutos atrás - Meu nome é Hermione Granger!

- Ahm... Meu... Meu nome é Seth - disse ele tentando não transparecer o nervosismo - Seth Black...

- Muito prazer Black, é seu primeiro ano Hogwarts também? - disse ela estendendo-lhe a mão, mostrando-se simpática.

- É... Sim - disse Seth pegando a mão da garota - o prazer é meu Srta. Granger. - falou um pouco mais confiante.

A garota se soltando da mão menino começou a perambular entre as prateleiras. Seth intrigado a seguiu. A garota sentindo-se observada, instintivamente virou-se buscando encontrar algo, e se deparou com Seth segurando uma das caixas. Ele ainda preocupado em disfarçar, tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Olivaras em suas costas.

- Aqui está Srta. Granger, ao que me parece à senhorita não encontrou sua varinha. Tente esta. - disse o homem lhe entregando uma varinha, e logo se voltando para o garoto, que ali estava parado sem reação com a caixa na mão.

- Vejo que o senhor teve mais sorte que a Srta. Parece que temos uma escolha. Deixe-me ver. - disse o velho pegando a caixa das mãos do garoto. Nesse mesmo instante algo chamou a atenção de ambos. - Estranho! Este cheiro é...

- Rosas! - diz Seth, olhando fixamente para a direção de Hermione, que estava rodeada por flores.

- Oh, como eu lhe disse Srta. A varinha escolhe o bruxo! Bom, - disse o velho, abrindo a caixa, estendendo a varinha para Seth, que ainda estava atônito com a visão que acabara de ter. - Senhor? - disse Olivaras chamando a atenção do menino - Creio que a varinha não será útil ao senhor, senão em tuas mãos.

O garoto voltando-se para o homem receoso pela reação que a varinha teria, estendeu-lhe a mão para alcança-la. No momento em que a tocou, uma negra e espessa nevoa lhe rodeou, ele se viu envolto por braços que se formaram em torno de si ao meio a nevoa, foi então que se deparou com algo que lhe parecia um fantasma. Uma jovem, de cabelos avermelhados e olhos verdes, lhe sorria. Uma felicidade o invadiu, e fez com que ele sorrisse para ela. Então a nevoa retornou, e no lugar da moça surgiu sua mãe lhe abraçando. E diferente do ele esperava, um sentimento bom deu lugar ao ódio que sempre sentira por ela. De repente a fumaça se dissipou trazendo o garoto novamente para o meio das prateleiras, e junto à fumaça, apagou-se o sentimento ao qual ele não soube definir, trazendo de volta a raiva.

- É, está é a sua!- disse o homem olhando o menino atentamente - Interessante, nunca sabemos o que esperar das reações das varinhas, é... Mas definitivamente, está é a sua! - Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, o homem parecendo lembrar algo fala - Interessante...

- O quê? O quê é interessante de novo? - perguntou o garoto irritado.

- Está varinha tem uma irmã, por assim dizer, não possuem o mesmo núcleo, mas sim a mesma estrutura.

- E quem é o dono da tal irmã? - perguntou Hermione não se contendo.

- O dono dela já foi um aliado das trevas...

- Ele é um Comensal? - interrompeu Seth.

- Sim ele foi comensal Sr. Black, mas ele se virou contra seu mestre, para se aliar a Albus Dumbledore, se tornando espião. Muitos não acreditaram na lealdade dele, mas ele está até hoje ao lado de Dumbledore!

- E qual é o nome dele?

- Acredito que o Senhor e a Senhorita são bastante inteligentes, pois suas varinhas demonstram isso. Creio eu que iram descobrir rapidamente de quem se trata, assim que pisarem em Hogwarts! Boa sorte aos senhores. - disse Olivaras se virando e desaparecendo entre as prateleiras novamente.

- Ele não bate bem, né? - Seth perguntou para Hermione, que ainda olhava atentamente para onde o senhor havia desaparecido como se esperasse ele voltar.

- Não mesmo! - disse ela sem tirar os olhos do corredor.


	3. Bella

Saindo da loja junto de Hermione, Seth avistou seu tio Lucius com seu primo Draco. De repente a menina ao seu lado saiu correndo em direção a uma loja de animais em frente.

- Olha Seth, ele não é lindo¿ - Disse ela olhando pela vitrine, o que parecia ser um gato pardo de cara achatada.

Seth não prestou muita atenção em Hermione, já de costas para a garota, que decidiu entrar sem sua companhia na loja, ele viu seu tio parado conversando em meio à multidão, e seu primo se aproximando.

- Ora, ora, quem temos aqui, senão o Lestrange! - Falou Draco.

- Não sei se você se lembra Malfoy, mas este não é o meu nome! - Respondeu friamente Seth.

- Estranho não, você não ter recebido o nome do tio Rodolphus. - Disse o menino com ar sarcástico.

- Ao que me parece, superou bem o teu resfriado, o que é uma pena, pois eu e Ninfadora tínhamos feito até uma aposta, ela achou que você ficaria de cama por apenas três dias, no máximo uma semana. Eu muito mais otimista, torci pra que morresse. – Zombou Seth virando com um sorriso de indiferença, se voltando para a entrada da loja de animais, e deixando seu primo irritado para traz.

Logo que entrou, não encontrou Hermione, mas sim um senhor de feição séria, que logo se aproximou lhe perguntando:

- Em que poço lhe ser útil?

- Estou à procura de uma garota que entrou há pouco. O senhor a viu? - Disse em tom de raiva pelo acontecimento anterior.

- Na verdade sim, mas ela já saiu há alguns minutos... Mas é só isso? Não entrou a procura de um animal? É sempre bom ter alguém leal em sua companhia. - Perguntou o homem, curioso pelo comportamento do menino, que parecia querer matar alguém se lhe dessem motivo.

Seth já estava saindo da loja, sem interesse algum por animais, quando respondeu lhe a pergunta.

- Obrigado, mas não tenho afinidades com bichos! - Disse arrogantemente.

- Qual é seu nome meu jovem? - Insistiu o homem.

- Black. - Falou ele tentando afirmar seu sobrenome.

O senhor ainda mais curioso por o garoto ser da família Black, pediu para ele que o aguardasse.

- Sei exatamente do que o senhor precisa Sr. Black, espere um instante. - Disse o homem se virando e logo em seguida saindo por uma porta lateral.

Em poucos instantes, ele voltou com animal, que pareceu a Seth ser gato negro.

- Um gato?

- Tenho muitos gatos em minha loja, mas creio que este combina mais com o senhor. Dizem que os gatos pretos dão azar, este com certeza lhe dará um pouco mais de trabalho Sr. Black. - Disse o homem lhe estendendo o braço. E então Seth pode ver era na verdade um filhote de pantera que o homem tinha em mãos.

- Mas eu não tenho como pagar por ele...

- Não se preocupe presentes não se pagam. - Disse ele soltando o felino nas mãos do garoto.

- Obrigado senhor, mas qual o nome dele? - Perguntou um pouco mais entusiasmado.

- Ela ainda não tem um nome meu jovem.

Seth estava tão distante em seus pensamentos saindo da loja, que quase se esquecera de Hermione. Quando viu ela já estava ao seu lado.

- Onde você estava? Procurei-te por todo canto. Você estava se escondendo de mim Seth? – Falou em tom choroso.

- Mas é claro que não! Por que iria me esconder de você?

- Não sei talvez você fosse como alguns bruxos, que me veem como alguém que está no lugar errado!

- Como assim, lugar errado?

- Acho que não lhe disse... Pelo que percebi você é de família bruxa... Eu sou nascida trouxa Seth.

- Trouxa... Isso é ótimo, ao menos terei com quem discutir sobre ciências e matemática em Hogwarts.

- Mas como? Eu achei que...

- Sim, sou filho de bruxos, - "ao menos eu acho" pensou Seth - mas moro com meus tios no subúrbio de Londres, meu tio Ted é trouxa.

- Mas por que você mora com seus tios? Onde estão seus pais?

- Aham... Basta que você saiba que eles não estão em condição de viver comigo neste momento...

- Hum... O que é isso? Você comprou um gato? Ele é lindo... Mas você sabe que gatos pretos dão azar, não é?

- 1º não, não é um gato. 2º eu não comprei, o cara da loja me deu. - "o que é estranho", pensou ele - E 3º sim, sei que dão azar, mas ela sendo uma pantera, não terá este tipo de problema.

- Ele te deu? Que estranho! E ela já tem nome?

- Não, na verdade não sou bom com isso, nunca tive animais.

- Mas ela é muito bela... Ahh, que tal Bella? É um nome bonito, e tem tudo a ver...

- Bella? - "Por que ela tinha de escolher justo esse? Será que ela sabe e tá me fazendo de idiota? Mas como ela poderia saber, ela é nascida trouxa", ficou pensando nisso, até ouvir a voz de Hermione lhe chamando.

- Seth? Tá tudo bem? Você ficou mais branco do que já é... Eu disse algo errado?

- Não... É... Que eu estou com fome sabe, a gente andou bastante e eu não comi muito no café. - Apressou-se a explicar.

- Ah, tudo bem, podemos ir comer algo então... Ali na frente tem um lugar, vem. - disse ela puxando o garoto pela mão

- Você não comprou o gato¿

- Não, acho melhor deixar pro ano que vem quem sabe... E então, você disse que mora com seus tios, eles são legais?

- Sim, tio Ted e minha tia Andrômeda até me chamam de filho, já minha prima Ninfadora, bom digamos que temos momentos bons... Mas e você? Como foi que descobriu que era bruxa?

Eles estavam agora dentro de um barzinho no centro do Beco, era um lugar onde se via magia em todo lado, bandejas flutuando, garrafas surgindo do nada, tudo o que um bruxo era acostumado a ver. Mas Hermione não havia crescido com magia em sua casa, não era de se admirar que se espantasse com tais coisas. Após alguns segundos contemplando o lugar ela o puxara para uma das mesas, para só então responde-lo.

- Não descobri até a chegada da carta de Hogwarts, as magias acidentais me deixaram um pouco nervosa no começo... Mas não achei que fossem reais, achei que estava só imaginando coisas...

- É no começo elas assustam mesmo. Lembro-me da primeira, estava indo me deitar, quando a Ninfadora pegou o livro de feitiços que eu iria ler antes de dormir e saiu correndo. Fui atrás dela e quando chegamos na sala, ela começou a flutuar até pregar no teto e soltar meu livro, peguei irritado e quando me virei para subir as escadas, apenas ouvi o grito dela despencando, corri o mais que pude e me tranquei no quarto. Ela realmente ficou nervosa aquele dia... - disse distraidamente. "Espera ai, desde quando eu conto minha vida a uma pessoa que acabei de conhecer?" pensou ele.

- Ao que me parece você se diverte bastante com sua prima... - Disse ela entre os risos por imaginar Seth pregando a prima no teto por pegar seu livro.

Ele então pensou que talvez valesse a pena conversar sobre coisas de sua vida que fizessem Hermione rir pra variar, não seria tão ruim assim, não estava contando algo que tivesse tanta importância mesmo.

- Pode se dizer que sim... Você não tem irmãos?

- Não. Eu até queria, mamãe ficou grávida uma vez, mas perdeu...

- Eu sinto muito. - disse sem saber com reagir.

- Ah não tudo bem... Você está querendo ir para qual casa? Eu espero cair na Grifinória, mas a Corvinal também não seria má ideia, dizem que todos lá são inteligentes.

- Não sei talvez a Corvinal fosse bom, mas eu muito provavelmente irei para a Sonserina!

- Sonserina? Mas por que você acha isso?

- Bom é tradição em minha família, na verdade só me lembro de dois que não foram Sonserinos, um deles é minha prima Tonks.

- E outro quem é?

- Ham... Sirius. - disse com tom de fim de conversa.

- Pelo que vejo você não gosta muito dele...

- Não é questão de gostar, eu não cheguei a conhecê-lo pra dizer a verdade!

- Ele morreu?

- Antes fosse! Mas qualquer dia nós conversamos sobre isso, Ok? - "Dia esse que não chegara tão logo, espero." - Vamos pedir algo ou morrerei de fome antes mesmo de chegarmos a Hogwarts.

Após terminarem o café, eles se despediram, prometendo se encontrar na estação para embarcarem juntos para o começo do ano letivo. Seth que havia passado o dia com Hermione, andando pelas lojas do Beco Diagonal, havia se esquecido de encontrar o tio que estava com Ninfadora na loja de Madame Malkin, mas eles já não estavam lá quando entrou. Após alguns minutos procurando por eles pelas ruas, avistou o tio desesperado ao lado de um guarda.

- Olha, ele tem onze anos, têm mais ou menos 1.55 de altura, cabelos negros, é bem branquinho... Tá com uma calça cinza e uma camisa azul e... - ele parou no instante em que o garoto apareceu ao seu lado - Seth? Ah, por Merlin... Você tá bem? Mais que droga moleque... Onde foi que você se meteu? Eu e sua prima reviramos esse lugar pra te achar! Senhor Hopkins, pelo que vê eu já o encontrei, muito obrigado de qualquer maneira. - Disse apertando a mão do oficial.

- Parece que você tá encrencado priminho!

- Me desculpe tio, eu estava comprando a var...

- Iremos conversar sobre isso em casa!

- Mas...

- Em casa!

- Tudo bem.

- Como eu disse... En-cren-ca-do!

- Ah cale-se garota.

- E o que é isso em sua mão Seth? - Disse Ted reparando uma bola de pelos nas mãos do garoto.

- É uma pantera, ganhei do moço da loja de animais...

- Pantera? Deixa Andrômeda ver isso... Estranho ele ter lhe dado... - Falou ele mais para si mesmo - Bom, suponho que pelo tempo em que vagou pelo Beco, já comprou tudo o que precisa, não é? - Disse fechando a cara novamente.

- Sim senhor.

- Então vamos... - Vendo que sua filha estava rindo do primo acrescentou - E você pode ir tirando o sorrisinho dessa cara Ninfadora, deixa sua mãe saber que você estava de gracinha com o tal de Wood... - agora quem estava rindo era Seth, afinal teria com o que encher sua prima por pelo menos dois meses...

Ao chegarem em casa, Ninfadora que estava correndo para se trancar no quarto antes de ver a reação de sua mãe quando o pai contasse sobre Oliver, abriu a porta de casa e um pequeno borrão negro passou em disparada por entre suas pernas parando no meio da sala. Sua mãe que estava sentada em uma das poltronas soltou um grito de susto que poderia ser ouvido por toda a Londres. Desesperada ela voou de encontro a sua varinha, mas antes que pudesse lançar um feitiço na coisa, seu sobrinho estava entre ela e o animal.

- Cuidado Seth, tem uma criatura selvagem atrás de você, saia dai para eu estupora-la... - Disse Andrômeda tentando empurrar o garoto para o lado.

- Calma tia... É a minha pantera, é meu novo animal de estimação!

- O que você tá dizendo menino¿ Saia logo da frente para eu acabar com essa besta!

- Calma Andrômeda - Disse Ted adentrando a sala preocupado com os gritos de sua mulher, que estava chamando atenção dos vizinhos, que olhavam curiosos atrás das cortinas de suas casas - Seth ganhou esse bicho lá no Beco, é só um filhote, por enquanto não nos fará mal... - Andrômeda lhe lançou um olhar como quem dizia "como assim por enquanto?"- Vamos, não é o fim do mundo, e ele precisava mesmo de um amigo...

- Mas uma PANTERA? Isso não é normal.

- E desde quando Seth é normal? - Disse Ted se arrependendo no mesmo instante em que viu um olhar de Avada Kedavra vindo da direção de seu sobrinho- Ham, brincadeirinha, só pra acalmar sabe? Tá olha Andrômeda, temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar, não é mesmo Ninfadora?

Quando se virou viu que a garota estava subindo sorrateiramente as escadas. Quando ela percebeu que todos da sala estavam a observa-la, se virou de encontro com os olhos de seu pai, no mesmo momento em que seus cabelos castanhos claros assumiam um irritante tom de rosa.

- Seth leva essa coisa lá pro seu quarto, e tome seu banho, depois dessa para nossa "conversinha". - Falou Ted no seu tom ameaçador. Seth, que estava chorando de tanto rir da cara da prima, perdeu o sorriso no mesmo instante.

- Cla-claro tio... - respondeu enquanto se abaixava, sob os olhares incrédulos de sua tia, para pegar Bella que estava sentada no tapete assistindo calmamente a discussão de sua nova família. No meio da escada quando já subia para seu quarto, pode ouvir os gritos de sua tia com Ninfadora, mesmo sabendo que logo seria a sua vez, não consegui segurar as risadas. Surpreendendo-se com seu animal que parecia se divertir em seus braços, por algo que ele não soube explicar.

Após acomodar sua nova amiga em uma cesta (que encontrou no quarto de sua prima), e tomar seu banho, ouviu a voz de seu tio lhe chamando para a tal "conversinha". Chegando ao pé da escada, avistou sua prima que já estava acomodada em uma poltrona com os cabelos bem menos chamativos, em um tom de castanho escuro. Sua tia, porém estava soltando faíscas de raiva pelos olhos, já seu tio estava com uma expressão muito mais lívida no rosto, mesmo assim transparecendo nervosismo.

- Sua vez priminho... - disse Ninfadora que parecia um pouco mais feliz em ver seu primo preocupado.

- Tonks?

- Sim papai... - Disse preocupada voltando-se para o pai.

- Me faça um favor?

- Claro... - Pensando que acabara de receber o perdão de seu pai.

- DESAPARATA DAQUI... A-GO-RA!

Seth estava roxo por segurar os risos pela cara que sua prima fez. Ninfadora parecendo muito nervosa com a atitude do pai levou realmente a sério o pedido e aparatou em seu quarto.

- Enfim sós... - Disse o tio com um sorriso divertido pelo medo que o garoto transpareceu. - Pode começar sua explicação senhor espertinho...

Após alguns minutos explicando toda a história de seu dia no Beco para seus tios, Seth abaixa a cabeça esperando sua sentença.

- Ok, senhor aventureiro, você me deixou muito preocupado, e por isso está proibido de entrar na biblioteca até o dia 1º de setembro... - Disse Ted com um largo sorriso quando viu a cara de desespero do garoto.

- Mas tio, dia 1º é quando irei para Hogwarts, não irei sobreviver duas semanas só com os livros que tenho que levar para lá... - Falou Seth se arrependendo no mesmo instante por lembrar o tio.

- Mas veja pelo lado bom, você terá uma biblioteca bem maior do que a nossa, quando terminar seu castigo... E seus livros escolares, bom, eles também vão entrar no castigo, pode ir busca-los.

-Tio Ted, por Merlin, eu não sobreviverei nem ao final do dia... Não se lembra de que sou anormal?

Ted que ouviu atentamente o pedido suplicante de seu sobrinho, e se sentiu culpado pela ultima frase do garoto, que parecia muito triste pelo modo que seu tio lhe apelidou.

- Ah... Tudo bem, mas apenas os livros da...

- SETH! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NO MEU QUARTO? ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA CESTA? - o garoto que ouviu os gritos da prima no segundo andar, ficou pálido vendo a expressão do tio mudar completamente.

- Pensando bem, seus livros ficaram bem trancados até o dia do embarque!

- Mas...

- Nada de mais, e pode subir para me trazer os livros e arrumar o que você fez...

Mas quando olhou para o sobrinho, este tinha um leve sorriso, que preocupou bastante os tios que lhe observavam. Terminado de arrumar a bagunça que havia feito, Seth foi dormir pensando no que faria para ter seus livros de volta.


	4. O Expresso de Hogwarts

Nos dias que se seguiram, sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas naquela casa. Tumultos, causados boa parte pela pantera, encobriam sumiços de livros da biblioteca, que reapareciam misteriosamente dias depois. Ted, sempre que sumia um dos livros, revirava o quarto do sobrinho, mas nunca encontrou nada que incriminasse o menino.

Seth que era muito inteligente os escondia no tronco oco de uma arvore que havia no quintal, ele havia feito uma pequena porta camuflada para que o tio não percebesse. As semanas passaram rápidas, e no tão esperado dia de embarque para a escola, o garoto já havia devorado os livros didáticos.

Naquela manhã Seth parecia muito entusiasmado, apesar da carranca que sempre tinha desde que o tio aprisionou os livros, (o que na verdade era apenas encenação, para o tio não desconfiar de suas atividades diárias). Logo que acordou desceu para o café acompanhado por Bella, que agora ia para onde quer que ele fosse. A pantera, que agora tinha o tamanho de um gato adulto, já não assustava mais ninguém, até mesmo Andrômeda parecia ter começado a gostar do animal.

- Bom dia filho.

- Bom dia tia Drômeda... Onde está o tio Ted e a Dora?

- Ted está colocando as bagagens no carro, e a Dora ainda não desceu, deve estar enviando alguma carta escondida para o tal Olívio... - Suspirou com ar de desaprovação. - Mas então, finalmente o grande dia, nem acredito que você estará embarcando hoje para Hogwarts...

- Na verdade nem eu. Não vejo a hora de entrar naquele castelo, e ter minhas tão sonhadas aulas...

- Eu imagino como se sente querido, também fiquei assim, mas logo, logo essa vontade vai passar e você não verá a hora de voltar pra casa. - Disse a tia sorrindo, Seth preferiu não expressar seu pensamento, de que não trocaria a sala de aula para voltar para casa, em palavras.

- Bom dia mamãe, bom dia priminho...

- Bom dia filha.

- Bom dia Dora.

- Sentem-se, que irei preparar o café para vocês.

Seth que estava em pé desde que entrou na cozinha, se sentou na ponta da mesa retangular. A prima várias vezes o encheu dizendo que ele se sentava lá apenas para se sentir importante, mas passado algum tempo, a "piada" perdeu a graça e ela parara de importunar o garoto. Sentada ao lado direito de onde estava Seth, Ninfadora, que estava com seu cabelo no tom roxo que tanto gostava encontrava-se distraída com uma revista trouxa.

- Dora?

- O que é Seth?- Respondeu sem prestar muita a atenção.

- Me diz... Como são os professores? - Perguntou o garoto se sentindo meio idiota pela pergunta.

Ninfadora levantou os olhos e encarou o primo, vendo que ele estava falando sério respondeu-lhe.

- Bom, no geral, todos, sem exceção, são ótimos professores. Mas o humor varia bastante, alguns são legais como a professora Sprount, já outros... - Então parou se lembrando da ultima detenção que ganhará por derreter um caldeirão durante as aulas.

- Outros o quê? - Perguntou Seth que já estava se incomodando com a distração da prima que não terminara de falar.

- Outros te darão detenção se estiver respirando, sem terem lhe pedido...

- E quem seriam esses "outros"? - Disse o garoto, não lingando pro discurso para lhe deixar com medo.

- Quando chegarmos lá você vai descobrir. Aquele morcegão das masmorras... Terá que ter cuidado com ele, do jeito que você é, gosta de responder a todos, você vai voltar pra casa antes do que espera. - Disse sorrindo, com o olhar de irritado do primo. – Ou passara um bom tempo em detenção... Até que não é tão ruim assim sabe, você ficar em detenção, isso evitara a morte de Draco. Não que eu me importe com aquele branquelo. Mas não quero ter que lhe visitar em Azkaban! Os guardiões de lá, pelo que ouvi, são bem sinistros.

- Não se preocupe, se não me derem motivo, ficarei na minha! - Disse o garoto, que já havia retornado a expressão lívida de sempre.

- Eis a questão... Acho que seria melhor você não cair na Lufa-Lufa, assim não perderemos pontos por você, ao menos treinar o assassinato do nosso priminho.

- E se eu cair na mesma casa que ele? Darão-me detenções mesmo assim? - Disse ele com o característico sorriso sarcástico.

- Com certeza não! Se você cair na Sonserina pelo menos, a onde certamente cairá o Draco, e se quem te pegar no "ato" for o diretor da sua casa. Aquele lá faz de tudo para proteger os seus "queridinhos", mas sabe, pensando bem, acho que vocês iriam se dar bem!

- Ah, então o tal professor "morcegão das masmorras", é o Diretor da Sonserina... Assim vai ser mais fácil saber quem é quando eu chegar. - Disse ele com um ar de vitória por seu raciocínio rápido. - Mas por que você acha que eu me daria bem com ele?

- Não sei, acho que é por que vocês são "misteriosos" e esquisitos ao mesmo nível.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca. – Disse sorrindo sarcástico.

A conversa foi cortada por Andrômeda que estava servindo-lhes o café e começou a passar as regras para Seth pela 10ª vez, para que não fosse expulso da escola logo de cara.

Terminado o café, ele subirá para seu quarto junto com Bella, para trocar de roupa e terminar de se arrumar para finalmente ir para a plataforma 9³/4.

A viagem até King Cross foi tranquila, Ted os levará de carro até a estação. Ao chegarem entre a plataforma nove e dez, Andrômeda entrou com Ninfadora, e Ted levou o sobrinho. Seth já havia estado ali nas vezes em que os tios levavam a prima, mas agora havia outra sensação estar ali, pois desta vez quem estaria embarcado também seria ele.

Ele foi para um dos últimos vagões, onde encontrará uma cabine vazia, Ninfadora já havia entrando em outra com os amigos. Ele teria que se despedir dos tios bem antes da hora do trem partir, Ted que trabalhava em uma empresa trouxa, tinha que voltar para o serviço, e Andrômeda voltaria com ele.

- Não se esqueça de nos mandar uma carta amanhã assim que acordar, ouviu querido? Queremos saber como foi tudo.

- Pode deixar, não vou esquecer. E tio, não se esqueça de me mandar aquele livro de história que lhe pedi, quero perguntar sobre os Romanov para o professor Dumbledore...

- Ainda está com a cisma de que Rasputin era bruxo? Só você mesmo garoto. Bom, eu e Drômeda temos que ir, se cuide, e tente não ser expulso na primeira semana Ok? - Disse o tio com um sorriso, mesmo sabendo a gravidade daquilo.

- Ah claro, eu farei o possível! - Respondeu o menino sorrindo.

- Esperamos que sim. Boa viagem, e não se esqueça, sempre que precisar escreva, está bem? Tchau querido. - Disse Andrômeda dando o seu caloroso abraço em Seth, que tentava se esquivar dos braços da tia.

- Tchau filho, e cuidado com aquela sua fera, hein? Não quero reclamações sobre ela!

- Fiquem tranquilos, não irei explodir a escola! Tchau, boa viagem pra vocês também. - Dando um breve aceno, ele finalmente conseguiu se acomodar em sua cabine.

Faltando 20 minutos para a partida do Trem, Seth foi surpreendido por uma garota que entrava em sua cabine toda sorridente.

- Oi Seth, posso me sentar com você?

- Oi Hermione. - Disse ele lhe devolvendo o sorriso. - Claro, sente!

- Achei que não ia te encontrar. E então já leu seus livros?

- Ah sim, meu tio tinha me tirado eles, mas dei um jeito de lê-los enquanto ele trabalhava...

- Como assim, seu tio os tirou de você?

- Longa história... - Ele passou o restante do tempo que faltava para a partida do trem, contando o que tinha feito nas ultimas semanas em casa. O trem partiu e eles continuaram conversando sobre assuntos diversos que iam de Ciências Aplicadas à Runas.

-... Como lhe disse, só iremos aprender Runas a partir do 3º ano, minha prima Dora diz que é uma aula chata, mas levando em conta que ela não gosta de matéria alguma...

- Poderemos ler sobre Runas e Adivinhação na biblioteca, e decidir qual é melhor!

- É você tem razão, podemos!

Por volta do meio-dia e meia ouviram um grande barulho no corredor e uma mulher toda sorrisos e covinhas abriu a porta e perguntou:

- Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?

- Ah, claro, só vou ter que achar meu dinheiro. – Disse Hermione revirando uma bolsinha que estava ao seu lado.

- Deixe que eu pago! Assim terei utilidade para tanto galeão que o tio Ted me deu...

- Tudo bem... Mas quando voltarmos para a casa, eu pago!

- Se você insiste. - Respondeu Seth sorrindo para a amiga.

Dito isso os dois se levantaram para escolher suas guloseimas. E assim seguiram viagem, comendo Sapos de Chocolate, Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores... E claro conversando.

Após um bom tempo que conversavam um garoto com o rosto redondo, entrou na cabine.

- Oi... Ahm, vocês por acaso viram um sapo? É que o meu sumiu.

- Olá, não, não vimos... Mas prazer, eu sou Hermione Granger. – Se apresentou ela estendendo a mão ao garoto, que a segurou e sacudiu.

- Sou Neville Longbottom. - Disse sorrindo triste.

- E esse é o meu amigo Seth Black. - Falou apontado o dedo para o garoto sentado a sua frente.

- Bla..Black - Disse Neville que olhava o espantado. - Vo..você é..é fi..filho de Si..Sirius Bla..Black?

- Graças a Merlin, não. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Neville. - Respondeu Seth estendendo a mão rapidamente para trocar de assunto, o que parece ter dado certo, já que o garoto pareceu menos aflito ao pegar a mão do outro menino. Hermione que não entendeu nada, mas percebeu que Seth não iria querer tocar no assunto tão cedo, logo resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa também.

- Bom, todos devidamente apresentados, acho que eu e Seth podemos te ajudar a procurar seu sapo. Vocês dois procuram lá frente, e eu procuro no ultimo vagão, depois que eu terminar procuro vocês, se não nos encontrarmos, voltem para a cabine, ok!

- Ok! - Disseram juntos.

Já no outro vagão Seth disse a Neville para procurar ali enquanto ele seguia para o da frente. Arrependeu-se no instante em que entrará na primeira cabine para perguntar sobre o sapo do colega.

- Olha só, o Lestrange... Que foi primo perdeu algo? - Disse Draco em seu tom superior.

- Ah é você, não, na verdade quem perderá alguma coisa será você se continuar a me chamar assim, quem sabe se você não tiver mais esse seu nariz empinado, você pare de achar que é gente! – Falou já fechando a porta quando ouviu o primo dizer.

- Pense bem, tenho certeza que não irá querer que escola inteira soubesse na primeira semana, que os seus queridos pais estão trancafiados em Azkaban, não é mesmo? - Disse desafiador.

- E você pense bem Draco, não vai querer sair de Hogwarts na primeira semana em uma caixa de fósforos, não é mesmo? - Enquanto fechava a porta, ele pode ver a cara de apavorado do primo, e soube que não teria que se preocupar com ele, pelo menos por enquanto.

Depois de procurar nos dois primeiros vagões, Seth resolveu voltar e ver se os amigos haviam dado mais sorte que ele. Porém encontrou apenas Neville que estava sentado na cabine que ele e Hermione estavam dividindo.

- Não o encontrou Neville?

- Ah, oi, não... Vovó vai me matar se eu não encontrar o Trevor... - Disse o garoto em tom choroso - Os meninos com quem eu estava... Eles me expulsaram da cabine...

- Não se preocupe ele vai aparecer e se você não contar que perdeu, ela não irá saber, não é? – Falou, piscando cumplice para o amigo. - E você pode ficar aqui com a gente até chegarmos...

- Sério? Tem certeza Seth? - Falou o garoto entusiasmado.

- Claro. Bom, só vamos esperar Hermione voltar e vamos nos trocar. Ela ainda não apareceu?

- Eu estava com ela, mas ela foi procurar o Trevor no primeiro vagão. Você não sabe quem encontramos...

- Quem? - Perguntou Seth intrigado pelo jeito que o menino falou.

- Harry Potter!

- Hum... E como é o tal garoto-que-sobreviveu? - Disse sem nenhuma emoção.

- Bom na aparência não tem nada extraordinário, é magro, cabelos pretos, usa óculos e tem olhos verdes... - Disse pensativo.

- Interessante. - respondeu sem ligar para o amigo que o encarava - Ao menos parece inteligente?

- Não sei, não conversamos muito, na verdade eu mal falei com ele, mas a Hermione sim. Tinha outro garoto com ele, um tal de Weasley, conhece?

- Não conhecer um Weasley é que é difícil, deve ser o mais novo, esse eu não conheço, só conheço o Bill, ele era "amiguinho" da minha prima ano passado, mas pelo visto eles perderam a "amizade".

Neville estava rindo quando se lembrou.

- Sabe, quando ele se apresentou, a Hermione disse que tinha lido sobre ele em alguns livros, e ele disse que não sabia que existiam livros falando sobre ele.

- Definitivamente, não é muito inteligente! - Neville apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Então vou lá buscar minhas coisas na outra cabine, para ficar aqui com vocês. - E em um minuto já estava de pé indo em direção à porta.

Seth estava se sentindo feliz em poder ajudar Neville, agora já tinha dois amigos e não se sentiria solitário na escola. Passado uns poucos minutos Hermione entrará extasiada na cabine.

- Olá Hermione. Você já se trocou!

- Ah sim, você também deveria já ter se trocado.

- Só irei esperar Neville voltar para irmos juntos. Ele vai ficar aqui com a gente até chegarmos. Eu disse que podia, tudo bem né?

- Claro, tudo bem, é até melhor, ele ainda tá bem triste por não encontrar o sapo... Você não vai acreditar com quem nós encontramos Seth... - Disse ela parecendo se lembrar de que tinha visto um livro raro.

- O sapo do Neville? – Disse, se fazendo de desentendido, com sarcasmo.

- Não seja bobo, você sabe que não. E quando digo alguém, digo pessoa!

- Então você não encontrou o sapo... - Disse em um tom falso de tristeza e depois sorrindo com a irritação da amiga. - Bom, pelo jeito que entrou deve ser alguém importante, Albus Dumbledore?

- Não, tente outro.

- Ahm, Cornélio Fudge?

- Não... Eu encontrei Harry Potter!

- Nunca acertaria. Não é tãooo importante!

- Como assim não é importante? Ele derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem quando ainda era apenas um bebê! Ele sobreviveu à maldição da morte, ele f...

- Pra mim ele não é importante, pode ser para a história do mundo bruxo, mas pra mim, não faz diferença alguma nesse momento... - Disse como se estivesse falando do tempo, enquanto Neville que não sabia de nada entrava na cabine com suas coisas.

- Como assim ele não faz diferença? Ele faz toda a dif...

- Olha a conversa tá ótima, mas eu e Neville precisamos colocar o uniforme. - Falou já se levantando para ajudar o amigo a carregar as coisas para dentro. - Estávamos apenas te esperando chegar para irmos nos trocar e...

- Está bem então Black! Fiquem a vontade, eu irei ver se encontro algo mais útil para fazer... - Dizendo isso ela passou pela porta deixando os garotos sem entender o porquê de ela ter se irritado.

- O que foi que eu fiz Neville?

- Acho que ela não gostou de você não dar importância para o Harry Potter.

- Deixa pra lá, nós a encontramos depois. Vamos nos trocar ou entraremos sem uniforme na escola. - Vendo a cara de espanto do amigo completou com um ar pensativo. - Acho que isso nos daria um pouco mais de fama que a do Potter, afinal não é todo dia que alunos do primeiro ano entram sem roupa na escola.

- Nem pense nisso Seth, eu já sou atrapalhado, e isso será com certeza motivo suficiente para brincarem com minha cara. - Mas vendo que o amigo começara a rir ele ficou mais aliviado, "acho que ele estava brincando afinal".

Em pouco tempo eles já estavam com as vestes longas e negras de Hogwarts. Já estava escurecendo, Seth olhou para fora e viu montanhas em meio à escuridão, mas Neville ainda estava perdido em pensamentos preocupado com seu sapo. De repente a porta da cabine se abriu, e Hermione entrou sem nem olhar para os amigos, se sentou e começou a observar a paisagem que passava pela janela. Quem quebrou o silencio foi Seth.

- Vejo que resolveu voltar! Não encontrou o Potter? - Disse zangado.

Hermione o olhou como que não acreditando no que ouvia.

- O que foi que você disse Seth? Não é de sua conta!

- Voltamos ao Seth... Isso deve ser bom. - Disse baixo para si mesmo, sem perceber que Hermione havia ouvido e ficado ainda mais confusa com as mudanças de humor do garoto. - Olha Mione, eu não que...

- Do quê me chamou?

- Ãhm... Eu er... Desculpe-me eu nã...

- Você me chamou de, Mione?

- Eu não chamo mais, ok? - Seth que já estava mais envergonhado do que esteve um dia, se levantou e virou para a janela, com as mãos cruzadas às costas, dejando pular por ali mesmo.

- Como não vai me chamar mais assim? É claro que vai, eu gostei do apelido! - Disse sorrindo.

Neville que só assistia pode ver o olhar incrédulo que Seth lançou para a amiga, mas o assunto foi imediatamente cortado. O trem parecia diminuir a velocidade e uma voz ecoou pelos corredores.

- Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.

Os amigos pegaram algumas guloseimas que estavam sobre o banco e as colocaram dentro dos bolsos de suas veste, e se juntaram ao restante dos alunos que já se amontoavam pelos corredores.

Com um baque o trem finalmente parou, os alunos se empurravam para poder passar mais depressa e desembarcar, Seth decidiu que era melhor que eles esperassem todo o alvoroço passar para descerem. Após poucos minutos eles estavam no frio da plataforma.

Em meio às cabeças de outros alunos, Seth pode ver uma luz balançando muito a frente deles e uma voz gritando.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui!

- Acho que temos que ir lá para frente ou ficaremos perdidos. - Concluiu Hermione, que já foi se adiantando em meio aos alunos mais velhos. Os amigos que até então a observavam, viram que ela sumira e correram para alcança-la.

Ao chegarem perto da voz que havia chamado os alunos do primeiro ano, tiveram uma grande surpresa, o dono da voz era homem muito alto de longos cabelos e barba negra.

- Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?

Eles seguiram o homem por uma descida estreita e muito escura. Ninguém fazia sequer um barulho enquanto desciam apenas Neville, que fungava de vez em quando.

- Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo. Logo depois dessa curva. – Ouviu-se a voz do homem que os guiava.

Ouve grandes exclamações de surpresa, o caminho estreito se abrira até a margem de um grande lago escuro. No alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres. Na beira do lago Seth pode ver que havia vários barquinhos.

- Só quatro em cada barco! - Disse o homem apontando para onde o garoto olhava.

Em um piscar de olhos Seth viu que todos os barcos já haviam se ocupado, apenas dois tinham vaga, mas não para que os três fossem juntos. No barco que havia dois lugares vagos, estava um menino de óculos e um outro de cabelos vermelhos, que Seth reconheceu sendo Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. No outro com apenas uma vaga, estava nada mais, nada menos de que seu primo Draco, junto a dois garotos grandes demais para idade que tinham.

Pensando no que era melhor, ou no caso, menos ruim, ele concluiu que com o primo ele já sabia lidar, e que não deixaria Hermione e Neville ir com o Malfoy. E se ele desse com a língua nos dentes já no primeiro dia? Qual seria a reação de Neville em saber que seus pais haviam sidos torturados pelos pais de Seth? Talvez ele nem se quer olharia para ele novamente. A contragosto ele se dirigiu aos amigos.

- Mione, vá com Neville para o barco do Potter, afinal você já o conhece. Eu vou para aquele ali com o garoto de cara amarrada e seus amigos guarda roupa! - Fazendo seus amigos rirem com seu sarcasmo, ele caminhou até o barco, os vendo se dirigirem ao de Harry.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você é cego ou o que Malfoy? Não tem outro barco, ou eu já estaria nele!

- Vai nadando!

- Uma ótima idéia, quer experimenta-la? - Vendo o rosto de fúria do primo completou. - Então sugiro silencio enquanto navegamos até a escola primo! E vocês quem são? - Disse encarando os dois garotos que olhavam Draco com ar de estranheza.

- Sou Gregory Goyle e ele é o Vincent Crabbe...

- Hum, Crabbe e Goyle... -"Só podia". - Meu nome é Seth Black.

- Black? - Disse os dois garotos juntos.

- Sim. Algum problema? - Disse olhando Draco como se desafiasse ele a dizer algo sobre seu nome ou seus pais, quando voltou o olhar para os garotos eles rapidamente negaram com a cabeça. - Ótimo!

Os barcos largaram ao mesmo tempo, eles deslizavam por sobre o lago que parecia estar congelado de tão liso. Como antes, todos estavam silenciosos, apenas observando o incrível castelo que se aproximava cada vez mais à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que havia sido construído.

- Abaixem as cabeças! - Berrou o homem que os conduziam, quando os barcos à frente chegaram ao penhasco. Todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Os barquinhos entraram por um túnel escuro, que os leva ao subterrâneo da escola. Havia um cais, com pedras de seixos, onde os alunos desembarcaram. Seth no momento que desembarcou, fora correndo para o lado dos amigos, que estavam perto de Harry e Ronald, mas que parecia não estar notando a presença deles.

- Ei, você ai! É o seu sapo? - Disse o homem que os trouxera enquanto verificava os barcos.

- Trevor! - Gritou Neville feliz, estendendo as mãos.

- Nós dissemos que ele ia aparecer Neville! - Disse Hermione feliz pelo amigo.

Então eles seguiram o homem com sua lanterna, e subiram por uma passagem aberta nas rochas. Já fora da passagem, chegaram a um grande gramado que estava úmido à sombra do enorme castelo.

Subiram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.

- Estão todos aqui? Você aí, ainda está com o seu sapo? - disse o homem.

Com a confirmação de Neville, ele se virou para a porta, e com o punho gigantesco bateu três vezes.


	5. O Chapéu Seletor

Pouco depois de o homem bater na enorme porta, apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e veste verde-esmeralda, tinha o rosto fino e uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McGonagall. - Disse o homem que os conduziu até ali.

- Obrigada Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

Ela então abriu a porta, e conduziu os alunos para dentro. O saguão era enorme, tinha paredes de pedras que eram iluminadas por archotes flamejantes, o teto era infinito aos olhos de Seth. Um a um os alunos subiram pela escadaria de mármore que os levou para o nível superior. Lá ele pode ver uma porta que estava fechada a direita, de onde vinha muitas vozes. Conduzidos pela professora, eles entraram em uma pequena sala ao lado, da qual Seth supôs ser o grande salão. Esta porem era menor, os alunos se amontoaram, olhando uns para os outros aparentemente nervosos com o que vinha a seguir.

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts. - Disse a Professora. - O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam.

No mesmo instante Seth viu que a Professora lançou um olhar ao seu lado, mais precisamente na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda, e no nariz sujo, sabe se lá do quê, de Ronald Weasley. Viu também Potter nervoso tentando achatar os cabelos.

- Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês. - Falou após uns instantes a Professora. - Por favor, aguardem em silêncio. - E saiu em seguida.

Seth achou graça o nervosismo dos outros alunos, estava na cara que ninguém sabia como seriam selecionados, olhou para o lado e viu Hermione visivelmente nervosa, murmurando muitos feitiços.

- O que está fazendo Mione?

- Ora, tô tentando me preparar pra sabe se lá o quê, que eles faram para nos testar!

- Não seja boba Mione, eles não vão nos pedir feitiços logo no primeiro dia. Eles sabem que muitos de nós nasceram em famílias trouxas, e que vieram pra cá sem praticamente nada de conhecimento! Acredite você é uma das poucas aqui que sabe tanto feitiço sem nem ter tido uma aula!

- Não é verdade, você sabe tanto quanto eu. - Respondeu sorrindo. - Mas então, como seremos selecionados?

- Não precisa ter medo, será simples e você não terá de fazer nada...

De repente com um grito vindo de trás deles, Hermione praticamente pulou para trás de Seth se escondendo. Ele olhou para os alunos a suas costas e pode ver vários fantasmas entrando pelas paredes do fundo. Brancos-pérola e ligeiramente transparentes. Dois deles vinham mais a frente, discutindo algo.

- Perdoar e esquecer eu diria, vamos dar a ele uma segunda chance...

- Meu caro Frei, já não demos a Pirraça todas as chances que ele merecia? Ele mancha a nossa reputação e, você sabe, ele nem ao menos é um fantasma. Nossa, o que é que essa garotada está fazendo aqui?

"Esperando a seleção, algo que costuma acontecer todos os anos". Pensou Seth revirando os olhos.

- Alunos novos! - Disse o frei, sorrindo para os alunos. - Estão esperando para ser selecionados, imagino? - Alguns confirmaram com a cabeça, muitos pareciam espantados ainda. - Espero ver vocês na Lufa-Lufa! A minha casa antiga, sabe?

Seth viu a porta se abrir e a professora Minerva entrar novamente.

- Vamos andando agora. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar. - E os fantasmas começaram a se dissipar sumindo pelas paredes. - Agora façam fila e me sigam.

Mesmo depois de ter convencido Hermione de quê não teriam que fazer nada de extraordinário para serem selecionados, ela parecia nervosa com a situação. Foi a vendo entrar na fila em frente de Neville naquele nervosismo, que ele teve uma idéia.

- Ei Mione. - Disse baixo para que apenas ela o ouvisse. - Deixe-me ir à frente, assim se a seleção for na ordem da fila eu irei primeiro e você vê como é!

- Você faria isso por mim? Obrigada! Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia arranjar aqui.

Com o sorriso que ela lhe lançou, Seth entrou na fila, confiante para o seu destino. Assim todos os alunos seguiram para as portas duplas do Grande Salão.

Ele era ainda mais esplêndido do que Seth havia imaginado, era enorme, quatro mesas estavam postadas uma ao lado das outras, estas estavam cheias de alunos. O teto era repleto de velas que flutuavam sobre as mesas iluminando o salão. Ao final, no outro extremo, havia uma mesa comprida onde estavam sentados, pelo que deduziu os professores. Os alunos novos foram levados para lá, e foram organizados de modo que ficassem de costas para os professores e de frente para o resto da escola.

Os alunos antigos estavam misturados aos fantasmas, e olhavam curiosos para os mais novos. Seth viu quando Harry Potter desviou o olhar para o teto, provavelmente tentando fugir da visão do resto da escola. Ele olhou também lembrando sobre o que lera sobre o teto parecer o céu. Realmente era incrível pensar que ali havia um teto!

- É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, li em Hogwarts, uma história. - Seth sentiu uma pontada de raiva quando se virou no instante em que Hermione sussurrava para Potter.

Mas logo foi atraído para a professora Minerva que colocara um banquinho diante deles, e agora postava em cima dele um chapéu já bem velho e sujo. Era com certeza o tão famoso Chapéu Seletor. Por algum tempo se seguiu um silencio profundo no salão, todos olhavam atentos para o velho chapéu sobre o banco. Então ele se mexeu, um rasgo se abriu próximo à aba e ele começou a cantar:

Ah, você podem me achar pouco atraente,

Mas não me julguem só pela aparência

Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar

Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.

Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,

Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso

Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts.

E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.

Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça

Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,

Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer

Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar

Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,

Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.

Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza

Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,

Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,

Onde seus moradores são justos e leais

Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,

Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal

A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,

Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber

Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,

Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa

E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,

Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios

Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.

Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!

Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!

(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)

Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!

O salão foi tomado pelo som dos aplausos que se seguiram ao fim da canção. Ele reverenciou cada uma das mesas e em seguida ficou parado novamente, como um simples chapéu.

- Então era isso, um chapéu? Bom não anima nada ter que coloca-lo na frente de toda a escola, mas isso é bem menos preocupante! - Sussurrou Hermione para Seth, que sorriu em ver que a amiga estava um pouco menos agitada.

Com dois passos, a professora Minerva se postou ao lado do banco com um grande rolo de pergaminho em mãos, e se virou para os novos alunos.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Ana Abbott!

- Isso vai atrapalhar nossos planos Mione! - Sussurrou triste.

- Não se preocupe Seth, não estou tão nervosa como antes, ao menos terão outros alunos a minha frente. E continuarei te considerando um bom amigo, afinal o que vale é a intenção... – Respondeu a garota, recebendo um sorriso tímido do garoto em troca.

Anna Abbott tinha o rosto rosado e usava marias-chiquinhas louras, saiu aos tropeços da fila, pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou direto até os olhos, e se sentou. Após uma pausa momentânea...

- LUFA-LUFA! - Anunciou o chapéu.

Uma das mesas à direita a saudou com palmas e vivas quando ela foi se sentar junto dos novos colegas de casa.

- Susana Bones!

- LUFA-LUFA! - Anunciou o chapéu outra vez, e Susana saiu depressa em direção à mesa em que Ana estava.

- Teo Boor!

- CORVINAL!

Agora era a mesa a esquerda que aplaudia o garoto, vários dos alunos se levantaram para pegar em sua mão.

- Mádi Brocklehurst!

- CORVINAL!

A primeira a ser escolhida para a Grifinória foi Lilá Brown, a mesa na extrema esquerda foi preenchida por aplausos e vivas como as duas primeiras. Mila Bulstrode se tornou uma Sonserina. Mas os aplausos recebidos por ela, quando chegou a sua mesa, foram muito menos calorosos que das outras três.

- Justino Finch-Fletchlev!

- LUFA-LUFA!

Seth estava começando a se sentir mal com tudo aquilo, estava chegando a hora da sua "sentença". Não queria ir para a Sonserina, mas esse provavelmente seria seu destino... Seus pensamentos foram imediatamente direcionados a professora que acabara de chamar um novo nome.

- Hermione Granger!

Ao ouvir o nome ele não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos da amiga. Hermione saiu quase correndo e sentou no banquinho, colocando o chapéu, ansiosa. Meio minuto se passou, ou o que Seth julgou serem horas, e o chapéu anunciou:

— GRIFINÓRIA!

Seth parecia atônito, tudo o que mais queria era sua amiga ao menos na mesma casa. Mas agora ela estava em uma que com certeza não seria a sua! Ela passou sorrindo para ele, tentando lhe passar confiança, ele sorriu um sorriso triste de volta, não tendo esperança alguma de poder se sentar ao lado da amiga.

Na mesa dos professores algo chamou a atenção do diretor que se virou para um dos professores a sua direita.

- Você viu a cena que eu acho que acabei de ver? - Falou para o colega.

- Sim Albus... Não sei, mas acho que acabo de ter o que as trouxas chamam de Déjà Vu. O que significaria isso?

- Não sei Severus, mas acho que iremos descobrir em breve.

Sem perceber a conversa, Seth continuava parado refletindo, vendo os colegas se sentarem no banquinho e logo em seguida se dirigirem para a mesa da casa selecionada. Só foi despertar dos pensamentos quando ouviu novamente um nome conhecido.

- Neville Longbottom!

Talvez Neville caísse na Sonserina. Mesmo que isso fosse pouco provável, afinal pelo que sabia, os pais dele eram da Grifinória, mas Seth se recusava a pensar nisso. Tinha esperança de ter ao menos Neville na mesma casa que ele. A seleção de Neville estava sendo a mais demorada até o momento. Passado alguns minutos o chapéu finalmente anunciou:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

O anuncio desfez toda a esperança de Seth em ter o amigo na mesma casa. Neville, assim que foi selecionado, saiu correndo com o chapéu na cabeça, e voltou todo envergonhado, enquanto todos no salão pareciam rir dele, para entrega-lo a Prof.ª McGonagall.

Seth olhou em volta, agora faltavam poucos alunos para a seleção, entre eles estavam Potter e Weasley. No momento seguinte ele ouviu a professora chamar por seu primo:

- Draco Malfoy!

Enquanto Neville havia sido o mais demorado, Seth percebeu que Draco foi o mais rápido a ser selecionado. O chapéu mal lhe tocou a cabeça quando anunciou a Sonserina. Esse foi mais um motivo para querer estar em outra casa, ele iria azarar Draco em menos de 4 horas passadas no castelo se caísse na mesma casa!

Logo após Malfoy ser selecionado, foi à vez de Moon, depois Nott e Parkinson, sendo ambos selecionados para a Sonserina. Mais alguns nomes foram selecionados sem que Seth prestasse a atenção até que ouviu:

- Harry Potter!

Após McGonagall chamar Potter, o salão foi tomado pelas vozes dos alunos mais velhos, que até aquele momento não sabiam da presença do "menino-que-sobreviveu".

- Harry Potter está aqui?

- Aquele é Harry Potter?

Seth revirou os olhos aos comentários, "que diferença faz estar ou não?". Todos no salão se levantavam para dar uma boa olhada em Harry Potter, enquanto ele se encaminhava para o banco. A seleção dele não foi tão rápida como a de Draco, mas também não tão demorada como a de Neville. Passado algum tempo Seth ouviu o anuncio.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

O Salão explodiu em aplausos, até mesmo as mesas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal estavam aplaudindo Potter. Pela primeira vez Seth desejou ser um Sonserino!

Havia apenas mais quatro a serem selecionados para suas casas. Seth estava um pouco atrás da professora McGonagall, de modo que não ficava muito a vista dos outros alunos. Por causa de Potter, ele percebeu que muitos já não davam a mínima atenção a seleção. Uma menina de sobrenome Turpin se sentou e foi escolhida para a Corvinal. Então foi vez de Weasley, que por surpresa alguma se tornou Grifinório como todos os outros irmãos. Zabini foi enviado para a Sonserina. Foi então que Seth olhou para os lados e percebeu que era o único que faltava para se sentar no banquinho.

- Seth Black!

Sem perceber os olhares curiosos dos professores a suas costas, ele percebeu que os alunos não olhavam em sua direção. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiu confortável, ele teve raiva de não receber atenção. Foi um pouco antes de chegar ao banco, que Seth viu que havia sim algumas pessoas lhe observando. Tonks que estava sentada na mesa de sua casa, Lufa-Lufa, acenou lhe desejando boa sorte e viu que seu primo, Malfoy, o olhava pelo canto do olho. E ficou feliz quando viu Neville e Hermione sorrirem para ele. O sorriso de Hermione foi a ultima coisa que ele viu até o chapéu tampar seus os olhos.

- Um Black? Achei que vocês haviam acabado! Espero que sua mente seja tão interessante quanto os últimos que passaram por mim.

"Interessante? Os últimos Black's que passaram por ele não foram nada interessantes se contar que quase todos se tornaram Comensais ou Traidores. Espero que esteja falando da tia Andrômeda!"

- Senhor Black posso lhe perguntar algo?

"Por que só comigo ele está falando em voz alta, será que percebeu que ninguém está dando bola e espera chamar-lhes a atenção?" Seth fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Onde foi que aprendeu Oclumência?

Ao contrario do Chapéu que apesar de falar em voz alta, falava em um tom baixo, o garoto praticamente gritou:

- OCLUMÊNCIA?

Percebendo que havia falado alto demais, ele levantou um pouco a aba, e respirou aliviado vendo que todos ainda estavam entretidos no Potter ou em conversas com os demais alunos. Soltando a aba novamente respondeu:

- Eu apenas li sobre isso, é um algo muito avançado e exige muito poder! Eu tenho apenas 11 anos sabia? - Disse como se fosse obvio.

- Sei perfeitamente, mas o senhor, de alguma forma está conseguindo fechar sua mente!

- Eu não estou fechando nada! – "Será que estou?".

- Se o senhor não abrir a mente, ficaremos um bom tempo aqui!

- Eu não sei como fazer isso. Eu nem sei como estou fazendo para fecha-la, quem dirá abri-la.

- Diretor! - Exclamou o chapéu um pouco mais alto - Precisamos conversar!

Seth se assustou com o chamado repentino. O que o chapéu diria ao diretor? Que ele não será selecionado e que deve ir embora?

Albus Dumbledore parecia ainda mais assustado que Seth, nunca na história de Hogwarts o Chapéu Seletor o chamou durante uma seleção. Ele se levantou e caminhou até o chapéu que permanecia sob a cabeça do aluno. Curiosa, McGonagall se postou ao lado do Diretor.

- O que está acontecendo Albus?

- Eu ainda não sei Minerva. - Com essas palavras, McGonagall se afastou para que o Diretor conversasse com o objeto mágico. - Sim Chapéu, diga.

- Sr. Diretor, eu não tenho meios de selecionar o Sr. Black.

- E como isso é possível?

- Ele está me bloqueando... Com Oclumência.

- Impossível, um aluno de 11 anos não tem condições de aprender Oclumência, e mesmo que saiba, não teria poder suficiente para fechar a mente para você! - Falou sereno o diretor, afinal isso era impossível. Não era?

- Eu também não sei como é possível, mas ele está. E sem entrar em sua mente não poderei avalia-lo, e não terá como escolher lhe uma casa.

- Você está falando sério? - Com a afirmativa, Albus se impressionou. "Parece que teremos um bruxo muito poderoso em nossas mãos". - Temos que seleciona-lo, colocaremos ele em uma das casas com o pouco que tivermos para avalia-lo. - Depois disse se dirigindo a Seth. - Pedirei a um de nossos professores que lhe ensine a controlar sua Oclumência, quando estiver pronto faremos uma nova seleção. Esta bem para você, Sr. Black?

"Eu lá tenho escolha?"

- Sim senhor.

- Então ótimo. Chapéu, o que sabe sobre ele?

- É um Black, tem certo conhecimento sobre feitiços avançados, é grande Oclumênte, mesmo não sabendo controlar seu poder ainda, isso nos diz que apesar da pouca idade é um bruxo poderoso.

- O que impressiona para um aluno novo! Ele me parece muito com alguém, gostaria que o colocasse na Sonserina por enquanto.

"O que? Sonserina? Adiantou muito o esforço!"

- O senhor que sabe diretor, eu ainda não posso seleciona-lo... Então, que por enquanto, seja: SONSERINA!

Seth retirou o chapéu e o entregou para Dumbledore, o salão continuava do mesmo modo: ninguém lhe dava a atenção a não ser os mesmo de antes. Ninfadora estava com o olhar triste, mas lhe sorria como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais. Draco por outro lado, estava com um enorme sorriso, pois sabia o quanto o primo queria estar em qualquer outra casa que não fosse a Sonserina.

"Esse seu sorriso vai sair rápido dessa sua cara enjoada!"

Neville lhe acenou como querendo dizer que não deixaria de ser seu amigo, desse mesmo modo lhe sorria Hermione. Mas ele se sentia observado, não pelos amigos ou pelos primos, mas por alguém as suas costas. Quando se virou viu que um professor com um enorme turbante na cabeça, conversando com o diretor, mas não o observava. Se virou novamente e caminhou para a mesa de sua casa, se sentando o mais longe possível de Draco Malfoy.

Após algum tempo, Dumbledore levantou e se dirigiu a frente da mesa dos professores, abriu seus braços parecendo satisfeito com a visão das quatro mesas cheias de alunos.

- Sejam bem-vindos! - Disse ele. - Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.

E voltou a se sentar, os alunos batiam palmas ou davam vivas. Seth não teve reação.

"Alguém estava de brincadeira quando me disseram que ele é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, né?" Pensou ele, ainda não sabendo o que dizer das palavras do diretor.

Foi então que ele voltou sua atenção para a mesa que agora estava repleta de comida, onde antes havia apenas as tigelas e pratos vazios, havia galinha assada, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, rosbife, cenouras e muitas outras coisas. Seth sempre teve boa comida em casa, mas havia muita coisa naquela mesa. Por algum tempo ele não se preocupou com o fato de ter caído na casa em que menos desejara, estar ali matando sua fome era sua prioridade naquele momento.

- O que o chapéu queria Albus?

- Me dizer que você terá um novo aluno em Oclumência, Severus!

- Oclumência? E por que interrompeu a seleção de um aluno do primeiro ano se... Ah não vai me dizer que... - Ia perguntando o professor em tom de deboche, mas foi interrompido pela afirmativa do diretor.

- Sim Severus, o Sr. Black será o seu aluno.

- Mas como Albus? Ele não tem idade para saber Oclumência, muito menos poder para algo tão avançado com tão pouca idade.

- Isso também me impressionou.

- Ah, só falta você me dizer que ele fechou a mente para o chapéu, francamente... - As palavras morreram com o sorriso do diretor.

- Acertou em cheio garoto.

- Albus... Você está brincando, não está? O filho do Black? - Perguntou indignado.

- Você pensa que o garoto é filho de Sirius?

- E de quem seria? Régulo está morto a mais de onze anos, ele e o traíra foram os últimos Black's.

- Acho que irei deixar que você descubra sozinho, a tempos que você precisa de algo para trabalhar a mente! Que tal aproveitarmos o banquete? Conversaremos mais tarde.

- Mas Albus eu não estou lhe entendendo...

- No meu escritório depois Severus! - Falou o diretor em tom de fim de conversa.

Em sua mesa Seth observava o primo, que parecia muito desconfortável em seu lugar. Ao seu lado estava sentado um fantasma horroroso, ele tinha o rosto muito magro e roupa estava toda manchada de sangue. Draco fazia careta para tudo que colocava na boca, certamente tinha nojo de sangue. Então Seth percebeu que uma menina do seu lado, parecia estar lhe observando com certa curiosidade.

- Algum problema? - Ele perguntou a garota.

- Não, nenhum, por quê?

- Não sei, já faz algum tempo que você está me olhando como se eu fosse uma Lethifold. – Vendo a cara da menina, de que não fazia a mínima do que era isso ele explicou. – É uma criatura parecida com um manto negro, que se rasteja pelo chão durante a noite e se alimenta de bruxos. Mas é muito rara, quase impossível de se encontrar!

- Nossa! Ahm... Desculpe-me então... É que fiquei curiosa, quando te chamaram lá em cima ouvi que você se chama Black, sua família tem algum tipo de ligação com a família do Draco?

- E faz diferença ter ou não?

- Bom, se você tivesse caído em outra casa, teria, mas como você caiu na Sonserina, não. Afinal você só pode ser puro sangue.

- Ah, começou então...

- Começou o que? – Perguntou confusa.

- A paranóia por puro sangue! Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, francamente, vocês são patéticos! - Dizendo isso ele se levantou e foi para a ponta da mesa, próximo os professores, onde havia menos alunos. E deixou a menina atordoada com o que ele havia dito.

Sentado o mais afastado possível dos alunos, Seth começou a olhar tudo a sua volta. Olhou o teto com mais atenção, os detalhes da decoração do grande salão, onde havia nas paredes, o brasão de Hogwarts e suas casas entalhadas nas enormes pedras. Então ele se voltou para a mesa dos professores, e observou o Diretor Dumbledore sentado ao centro, conversando animadamente com a prof. McGonagall que estava ao seu lado.

O garoto então percebeu o quanto o professor era excêntrico na maneira de se vestir, ninguém que o encontrasse na rua diria que era o diretor da maior escola de Magia e Bruxaria. McGonagall por outro lado, se vestia de um jeito que a fazia parecer ainda mais severa, do tipo que não admitia que lhe faltassem com respeito, um ar um tanto quanto autoritário.

Só depois de analisar a vice-diretora é que ele reparou no professor sentado ao lado direito de Dumbledore. Esse realmente parecia ser um professor autoritário. Ele tinha cabelos negros e oleosos, um enorme nariz de gancho e pele macilenta muito branca, com cara de poucos amigos. Usava roupas pretas, onde a única parte da camisa branca aparecia nos punhos e na gola. Este conversava com o professor que usava o ridículo turbante roxo. Seth ficou intrigado com o ele, foi então que ele se lembrou da prima:

... Alguns são legais como a professora Sprount, já outros... Outros te darão detenção se estiver respirando, sem terem lhe pedido... Quando chegarmos lá você vai descobrir, aquele morcegão das masmorras...

"Mas é claro... É ele! Só pode! Afinal nenhum outro professor se parece mais com um morcego do que ele!" - Pensou ele sorrindo, alegre por ter descoberto quem era o terrível Diretor da Sonserina. Seth viu que o ele olhava atentamente algo na mesa da Grifinória, e parecia muito incomodado com o que estava vendo.

Severus Snape olhava nos olhos de Harry Potter, quando de repente o garoto colocou a mão na testa com cara de dor. Viu quando ele disse a Percy Weasley ao seu lado, que estava tudo bem. Mas ele continuava a se sentir observado, se virou para observar a mesa da Sonserina, e viu que a na ponta da mesa, alguém o observava.

Seu coração parou. Pela segunda vez naquela noite ele viu os olhos de Lily!


	6. O Diretor da Sonserina

Finalmente, as sobremesas também desapareceram, e o Professor Dumbledore ficou de pé mais uma vez. O salão silenciou.

- Hum... Só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês.

Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição.

Seth viu os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore faiscaram na direção de dois garotos, idênticos de cabelos ruivos, na mesa da Grifinória.

- O Sr. Filch o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas.

Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa.

Seth viu quando Harry Potter riu do aviso do diretor. "Ele é retardado ou o quê? O feitiço deve ter lhe afetado o cérebro, quem é o idiota que ri perante a um aviso de morte?" Pensou ele indignado pela reação estranha do menino-que-sobreviveu.

- E agora, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola! - exclamou Dumbledore.

Seth reparou o desanimo dos demais professores. Menos um este mantinha a mesma carranca desde que Seth o observou da primeira vez.

Dumbledore fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca, na ponta e surgiu no ar uma longa fita dourada, que esvoaçou para o alto das mesas e se enroscou como uma serpente formando palavras.

- Cada um escolha sua música preferida - convidou Dumbledore - e lá vamos nós!

E a escola entoou em altos brados:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts,

Nos ensine algo por favor,

Quer sejamos velhos e calvos

Quer moços de pernas raladas,

Temos às cabeças precisadas

De ideias interessantes.

Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,

Moscas mortas e fios de cotão.

Nos ensine o que vale a pena.

Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,

Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar.

Todos terminaram a música em tempos diferentes. E por fim só restaram os gêmeos ruivos cantando sozinhos, ao som de uma lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos com sua varinha e, quando eles terminaram, foi um dos que aplaudiram mais alto.

"Essas pessoas devem ser perturbadas!" pensou Seth revirando os olhos.

- Ah, a música. - Disse secando os olhos. - Uma mágica que transcende todas que trazemos aqui! E agora hora de dormir. Andando!

Seth se dirigiu ao garoto que chamava pelos alunos do 1º ano da Sonserina. Ao longe ele viu os amigos lhe acenando, desejando-lhe boa noite. Meio desatento, ele correspondeu ao aceno de Hermione e Neville.

Perdido em pensamentos pelos acontecimentos, um tanto quanto estranhos, ele despertou apenas no momento em que haviam terminado a descida das escadas que os levavam para os subterrâneos da escola. Os alunos passaram por uma porta, que seguia para um corredor escuro e húmido, com muitos archotes, que pouco o iluminava. Ao final, depararam se com um quadro. Nele uma mulher, que o lembrou duma amiga de seu tio Lucius, muito arrogantemente perguntou:

- Senha!

- Sonserina é suprema. - Respondeu o monitor.

Seth não pode deixar de pensar como os Sonserinos eram metidos. "Até mesmo o quadro!"

Os alunos passaram pelo quadro entrando em um corredor mais amplo, mas como o outro, este também era húmido, e se possível, mais frio que o primeiro. Este tinha caminhos para a direita ou à frente. À frente, bem ao fundo Seth viu uma porta ao lado esquerdo. Nesse momento, como se tivesse seguido seu olhar , o monitor falou para os alunos:

- Aquela ao fundo, à direita, é a sala de poções e o escritório do Prof. Snape. Em frente - ele apontou para a passagem a direita - é a escada que leva para fora do castelo, ou a entrada dos demais alunos. A sala comunal é por aqui.

Ele levou os alunos para o lado oposto, para o caminho da direita. Ao fim, havia um lance de escadas e uma parede. Uma sólida parede observou Seth. O monitor parou em frente a ela e disse em voz alta para que os demais o ouvissem:

- Puro-sangue!

Uma porta de pedra escondida na parede deslizou. A sala comunal da Sonserina era um aposento comprido, com paredes de pedra rústica, de cujo teto pendiam correntes com luzes redondas e esverdeadas. Um fogo ardia na imensa lareira, encimada por um console de madeira esculpida. Ao seu redor havia cadeiras de espaldar alto, e ao centro ainda havia dois grandes sofás de couro negro. O monitor os levou para uma passagem do outro lado do salão, ele se abria para dois outros pequenos corredores com portas ao fundo.

- Direito meninos, esquerda meninas. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, se não tiver outra maneira, me chamem. Suas coisas já estão todas nos dormitórios. Boa noite. - Disse ele já se virando e indo de volta ao salão da entrada.

Draco passou pela porta, seguido de perto por Crabbe e Goyle. Logo atrás vinha o garoto chamado Zabini. Sem opção, Seth entrou no aposento.

Cinco camas com enormes dosséis e cortinas, verde musgo, preenchiam o dormitório. O garoto deu um suspiro de alivio ao ver seu malão na cama mais distante possível da de Malfoy. Cansado demais para alguma coisa, ele vestiu seu pijama. Mas quando se preparava para deitar, Draco se dirigiu a ele.

- Então priminho, quer dizer que caiu na grande Sonserina!

- Não vejo nada de grande aqui a não ser a sua testa!

- Mas é claro que não vê, não está acostumado ao luxo, afinal lá onde você mora deve ser um muquifo comparado aos donos. Não deve ser um grande exemplo de conforto e requinte, não é mesmo?

- Ao menos passo meu tempo no "muquifo" rodeado por pessoas, não na "mansão" rodeado por elfos, me diga Malfoy, eles sabem jogar xadrez? Afinal deve ser irritante ter dinheiro, mas não ter amigos! Volte pra sua caminha Draquinho... Sua mamãe lhe mandou a chupeta?!

Quando Draco foi de encontro ao primo, este foi mais rápido. Levantando a varinha, já em punho, na altura do nariz do primo, Seth sussurrou para que apenas ele o ouvisse:

- Uma palavra que diga a meu respeito e de minha família, ou qualquer irritação vinda de você ou de seus mascotes, eu juro Malfoy, por Merlin, que não irá sobrar nem um fio desse seu cabelo branco!

- Você não faria isso! - Desafiou o garoto, mesmo com os olhos amedrontados pela expressão do primo.

- Ah faria! E com todo o prazer do mundo! - Os olhos ameaçadores de Seth finalmente deixaram Draco com a certeza de que ele o mataria, sem problema algum, caso tivesse um bom motivo. - Agora saia da minha frente, e não pense em incomodar meu sono... Priminho! - Disse ele com seu sorriso sarcástico deitando em sua cama!

Draco nem esperou duas vezes pra voltar pra sua cama no inicio do dormitório. Sem entender nada os outros que observavam a cena, apenas deram de ombro e voltaram a se trocar para então dormir.

Naquela noite Seth não conseguiu pensar muito sobre os acontecimentos, o sono havia sido mais forte que qualquer coisa que o incomodasse naquele momento. E assim acabou por ser levado pelos braços de Morpheus para o mundo dos sonhos.

Toc Toc

- Entre Severus. Está adiantado, mas compreendo que é meio tarde para ficarmos enrolando com nossa conversa.

- Me desculpe, mas como sabe, tenho aulas pela amanhã!

- Sim, claro. Sente-se. - Dumbledore lhe apontou a cadeira à frente de sua escrivaninha para que ele se sentasse. - Bom, vamos logo com isso. O que quer saber sobre o garoto, pergunte e lhe responderei o que eu souber.

- Acha que vim apenas por curiosidade? - Falou erguendo a sobrancelha diante a afirmação. - Parece que não me conhece tão bem o quanto acha Albus! - Severus olhava incrédulo para o homem a sua frente.

- Não, não acho que veio por curiosidade filho, não diria que está curioso e sim incomodado, sendo assim, precisa de certos... Esclarecimentos.

- Que seja. Apenas quero saber o porquê do filho do Black precisar de aulas de Oclumência.

- Achei que já lhe havia dito que ele não era filho de Sirius. - Disse o diretor olhando por sobre os óclinhos de meia lua.

- Sim, você disse, mas sei que não é verdade Albus, afinal não sobrou mais nenhum Black vivo além do traidor! - Snape disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Diga-me Severus, quantos "Black's" você conheceu durante os anos em que estudou aqui?

- Como assim quantos eu conheci? Tive a infelicidade de conhecer os dois, o traíra e Régulos, oras! - Snape já começava a se irritar.

- Tsc, tsc... Não, você está se esquecendo de três outras pessoas.

- Não estou lhe entendendo, seja mais especifico. Odeio quando fala, fala, fala e não sai do lugar! - Disse perdendo a paciência.

- As irmãs Black, Severus! Narcisa, Andrômeda e Bellatrix!

- Elas já deixaram de ser "Black" há muito tempo. E até onde me lembro, Narcisa só tem o Draco, Andrômeda tem apenas uma menina e Bellatrix não teve filhos, e todas as três tem o sobrenome do respectivo marido, continuo sem respostas Albus.

- Quatro anos após a queda daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, Ninfadora, filha de Andrômeda e Ted Tonks, que havia acabado de entrar para Hogwarts, me contou algo estranho que ocorreu durante o feriado de Natal em sua casa.

Ela estava reunida com seus pais durante a ceia, quando um Elfo, aparatou no meio da sala com um garoto com pouco mais de quatro anos de idade segurando sua mão. O Elfo contou-lhes que o garoto estava sendo maltratado na casa onde estava vivendo e que precisava deixa-lo a salvo, mesmo indo contra as ordens de seus donos. Ainda penso se ele sobreviveu após salvar o menino... Enfim, a mãe de Tonks se dirigiu ao pequeno perguntando seu nome, ele a respondeu, qual não foi a surpresa de Andrômeda em saber que era um Black que o Elfo havia levado para lá. Seth Black estava sendo maltratado pelos tios, que até então o abrigava, os Malfoy.

- Se os Tonks e os Malfoy são os tios do garoto, isso quer dizer que... Bella...

- Sim, Seth é filho de Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Mas como ninguém soube? O ministério tem o controle disso, e a cada sague puro que nasce o Profeta faz questão de publicar. - O professor disse revirando os olhos ao próprio comentário.

- Isso eu já não sei. O pouco que sei sobre o menino, é que ele foi registrado primeiramente na Escócia, e lá o registraram apenas com o primeiro nome. E só após o fim da guerra, quando foi entregue aos Malfoy, é que ele foi registrado aqui na Inglaterra com o sobrenome Black.

- Que confusão... Não entendo, se ele é filho dos Lestrange, por que colocaram Black como o sobrenome dele?

- Não sei, os Lestrange não o registraram com o sobrenome na Escócia provavelmente tentando protegê-lo, afinal ele nasceu em meio à guerra, filho de comensais. E mesmo quando ele foi registrado aqui na Inglaterra, o nome dos Lestrange não seria uma boa opção para os Malfoy que são tão "conservadores". Os Lestrange estavam presos em Azkaban acusados de serem seguidores do Lord das Trevas. Não seria bom para a "imagem" da família perfeita de Lucius. Seria mais fácil esconder a origem do garoto.

- É talvez, afinal os Malfoy estavam "fugindo" de qualquer encrenca com o Ministério naquela época. E Bellatrix pode não ter coração, mas era o próprio filho. Mas não entendo algumas coisas. Ele não me lembra os Black ou o Rodolphus, ele é até bem diferente do Lestrange. Não sei, mas acho que tem mais coisa por trás disso Albus, coisa grande demais, para ninguém saber da existência desse garoto.

- Sei o que viu filho, e sei que fez comparações entre eles também. E é isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que o está incomodando. E assim como você, eu não consegui fazer ligação alguma, ao menos direta, entre Harry e Seth! Mas não iremos descobrir se ficarmos conversando até tarde da noite aqui, não é mesmo?! Tens aulas amanhã pela manhã. Melhor descansarmos. Avalie o melhor horário das aulas de Oclumência e avise Seth.

- Ainda não entendo como ele pode Albus? Ele é só uma criança! Não pode ter esse poder todo.

- Também não saberei lhe responder a isso. Parece que temos um grande Oclumênte, além de você, por aqui. - Sorriu o diretor. - É melhor descansarmos, sim?! Tenha uma boa noite Severus.

- Noite Albus. - Disse o professor se retirando da sala do diretor.

No primeiro dia de aula, Seth levantou bem mais cedo que os demais alunos de seu dormitório. Viu que seu primo estava até babando no travesseiro, não fosse à fome que lhe atingia logo cedo, ele o teria pregado uma boa peça. Mas pensou que aquele era apenas o primeiro dia, teria outras oportunidades para atazanar a vida de Draco.

Trocou de roupa, pegou seu material e desceu para o grande salão, sabia que não teria ninguém por lá, mas não queria ficar sentado no salão comunal da Sonserina! Em sua descida, Seth encontrou o zelador, que veio praticamente correndo para lhe perguntar o que achava que estava fazendo zanzando pelos corredores do castelo, sendo que muitos ainda dormiam. Junto dele estava a sua gata, Madame Nor-r-ra. Nesse momento Seth se lembrou de Bella, e saiu sem nem ao menos responder ao zelador. Descia tranquilamente as escadas, e quando estava no meio do caminho que o levava para as masmorras, ele avistou algo vindo em sua direção. Bella vinha correndo como se tivesse ouvido o chamado do dono.

- Parece que você se lembrou de mim primeiro! - Sorriu pegando-a no colo. - Vamos ver se achamos algo para comer.

Ele só a soltou próximo as portas do grande salão, afinal ela já estava no tamanho de um gato adulto e estava pensando como um. Quando passou pela porta, ela correu em disparada. Seth se desesperou e correu atrás dela. Quando se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória, viu que Bella havia ido de encontro a alguém.

- Oh meu Deus Seth, ela está enorme! - Disse a garota sorridente.

- Está mesmo! E eu tive esperança de que ela não cresce rápido. - Falou Seth disfarçando a surpresa de encontra-la ali.

- Bom dia pra você também! - Fingia-se de brava, enquanto aconchegava Bella em seu colo.

- Ah me desculpe. Bom dia Mione. – E deu um sorriso no canto da boca.

Ele estava de pé em frente Hermione, e ela estava sentada no outro lado da mesa. Seth pensou se haveria problemas em se sentar ali mesmo, afinal não tinha ninguém além deles. Olhou pelo salão para ver se havia mais alguém, quando já tinha se decidido por sentar, viu o Prof. Snape junto a Dumbledore passar por uma porta atrás da mesa dos professores e irem se sentar.

- Eu que achei que seria a única a se levantar tão cedo. - Falou Hermione voltando a observar Bella que praticamente rocava em seus braços. - Você não vai se sentar não? Hey? Seth?

Seth continuava a observa-los, não prestando a atenção em Hermione. Dumbledore o viu e lhe acenou com a cabeça lhe dando um sorriso, Snape que não havia olhado para as mesas das casas, seguiu o olhar do Diretor após o comprimento. Novamente os olhares se cruzaram, ao contrario de Dumbledore, Snape não fez nada além de desviar o olhar para a chicará que aparecerá a sua frente, aparentando desconforto.

- Hey, SETH! - Gritou Hermione.

- Ahm? Ah... Desculpe-me novamente, acho que não acordei direito ainda. - Respondeu ele se virando rapidamente para Hermione - Mas me diga, por que levantou tão cedo?

- Não consegui dormir muito, acho que é ansiedade pelo inicio das aulas! E você?

- Acho que pelo mesmo motivo.

- Não vai se sentar?

- Não, acho melhor não, o tal Prof. Snape estava me olhando, acho que não gostou muito de eu estar aqui conversando com você. Sabe, aquela bobeira de Sonserinos e Grifinórios não podem ser amigos parece começar a aparecer.

- Eu não ligo pra isso!

- Eu também não, mas não sei se você sabe, ele é o Diretor da Sonserina.

- Então é ele de quem o Percy estava falando ontem? Ele me parece bem ruim mesmo! - Disse Hermione observando o professor que estava desatento conversando com o Diretor. - Mas acho que não irá lhe xingar por sentar aqui. Não tem mais nenhum aluno, só nós dois, e o Diretor Dumbledore não vai ser tão chato em deixar que sentemos sozinhos cada um em uma mesa só por causa de nossas casas!

- É talvez tenha razão, se me xingarem eu vou para lá! - Disse ele já se sentando.

Ao olhar a mesa dos professores, ele viu novamente o olhar frio do mestre em poções.

"O que pensa que está fazendo menino imbecil, essa não é a mesa da Sonserina!"

- O que foi que ele disse? - Gritou Seth se levantando, Bella se postou ao seu lado rosnando.

Num impulso Snape também se levantou.

- Quem disse o que Seth? Ninguém falou nada. - Hermione havia se levantado e tentava acalmar o amigo, que encarava o professor.

- O que está acontecendo? - Disse Dumbledore também se levantando.

- Ele me ofendeu Prof. Dumbledore!

- Não Seth, ele não falou NADA! - Dizia Hermione aflita, tentando tirar o garoto daquela situação.

- Eu ouvi Mione, ele disse: "O que pensa que está fazendo garoto imbecil, essa não é a mesa da Sonserina!". - Disse Seth para que apenas ela o ouvisse. E depois alterou a voz - EU OUVI!

- Eu não disse nada Black. - Pela primeira vez Snape se dirigiu à Seth.

- Disse e eu ouvi.

- Eu não DISSE! - Falou Snape sem alterar a voz.

- Tá achado que eu sou louco. Diga a ele o que ele disse Mione!

- Mas Seth...

- Droga, ninguém aqui ouviu? - Dizia o menino perdendo o controle.

- Sr. Black se acalme. Venha até aqui. - Chamou Dumbledore.

Mesmo a contra gosto, o menino se dirigiu a mesa onde se encontravam os professores.

- Tenho certeza que a uma boa explicação para tudo. Diga-me o que aconteceu exatamente.

- Eu estava conversando com a Hermione, quando resolvi me sentar. Olhei para a mesa dos senhores, e quando olhei para o professor Snape ele falou "O que pensa que está fazendo garoto imbecil, essa não é a mesa da Sonserina!". - Disse imitando a voz do professor.

Snape o olhava como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

- Severus? O que me diz?

- O Senhor estava ao meu lado, e sabe que não dirigi a palavra ao Sr. Black!

- Realmente. - Admitiu Dumbledore.

- Entretanto, devo admitir que pensei nas palavras ditas por ele.

- Entendo.

- Como pensou? Eu o ouvi dizer! - Indignado Seth tentava argumentar.

- Não garoto, você não me ouviu dizer nada, por que eu simplesmente não disse! - Falou Snape em sua voz mais fria e letal possível, achando que veria medo no garoto após suas palavras, impressionou-se em ver que este se mantinha na mesma postura de desafio de antes.

- Sr. Black, acho que o que presenciamos, foi mais uma demonstração de seus poderes com a mente! O que o senhor fez foi ouvir os pensamentos de Severus. É o que chamamos de Legilimens. É incrível que você o possa fazer sem o uso de uma varinha. E ter visto os pensamentos de Severus, é muito até para quem sabe controlar, ele é um ótimo Oclumênte. - Dizia Dumbledore mais para si mesmo. - Agora que está tudo resolvido, sugiro que volte para a mesa, parece-me que a Srta. Granger está um pouco ansiosa pela sua companhia para fazerem o desjejum.

Sem entender nada, Seth apenas acenou com a cabeça para o diretor e lançou um olhar de desprezo para o professor de Poções, antes de voltar a se sentar com Hermione.

- O que foi que lhe disseram?

- Algo sem muito sentido, mas deixe pra lá, depois te conto. Vamos comer, estou com muita fome. - Dizia Seth que como o professor usava uma mascara de indiferença, como se nada o tivesse afetado.

- Ok. Eu dei algumas coisas para Bella comer, mas ela só terá carne no almoço.

- Tudo bem, ela aguenta, não é?! - Disse ele acariciando a pantera que parecia igualmente mais calma.

- Com o esse garoto pode fazer isso Albus? Nem você consegue entrar em minha mente, não que eu esteja me gabando por isso, mas é verdade!

- Tenho certeza que foi um caso à parte, Severus! É certeza que não conseguiu manter suas barreiras diante do olhar dele. Ele tem o que podemos chamar, do seu ponto fraco. Estou certo?

- É talvez esteja. Terei de me controlar. Potter me parece inofensivo, mas o Black com certeza não o é!

- Ele é apenas um garoto confuso Severus, não o julgue sem o conhecer.

- Ele me parece meio explosivo isso sim!

- Ele te viu o ofendendo, é claro que se defenderia. Agora esqueça isso sim, precisa estar como poderíamos dizer, preparado, para suas aulas de daqui a pouco.

- Aquelas cabeças ocas! Eu não preciso me preparar para nada Albus, eles é que devem estar preparados. - Com um sorriso no canto da boca, voltou sua atenção para o chá, ao qual mexeu por um bom tempo sem ao menos prova-lo.

Durante os dias que se passaram Seth tentou não encarar o professor, ou qualquer pessoa para evitar o uso de seus "novos" poderes. Ele já havia enviado a carta a seus tios, contando sobre a seleção e de como tinha sido seus primeiros dias na escola, mas achou prudente não comentar sobre os detalhes da seleção ou a discussão com o diretor de sua casa já no primeiro dia. Ninguém sabia além de Hermione, que havia presenciado, e Neville em quem sabia poder confiar. Na resposta, diziam estar orgulhosos de Seth, não importando a casa a qual caíra.

Nos primeiros dias, Tonks os havia ajudado a encontrar as salas de aulas, sendo assim nunca perdiam os horários das aulas, ao contrario de Weasley e Potter que pareciam se perder todos os dias. Às vezes, quando Seth, Hermione ou Neville se esqueciam de que lado ficava alguma das salas, perguntavam aos fantasmas, até mesmo o fantasma da Grifinória parecia feliz em apontar a direção certa para Seth, mas havia o Pirraça, o Poltergeist. Ele sempre fazia brincadeiras ou pregava peças, como apontar as salas erradas para os alunos. Ele despejava cestas de papéis na cabeça das pessoas, puxava os tapetes de baixo de seus pés ou lhes acertava-as com pedacinhos de giz. Outra que aparecia sempre nos piores momentos era Madame Nor-r-r-a, o bicho era magro, cor de poeira, com olhos saltados como lâmpadas, iguais aos de Filch. Ela patrulhava os corredores sozinha, se alguém desobedecesse a uma regra em sua presença, pusesse o dedão do pé fora da linha, ela corria a buscar Filch, que aparecia, asmático, em dois segundos. Filch conhecia as passagens secretas da escola melhor do que ninguém, e podia surgir de repente como um fantasma. Os estudantes a detestavam e a ambição mais desejada de muitos era dar um bom pontapé em Madame Nor-r-ra.

Mas havia as partes boas, as aulas em si. Seth, assim como Hermione, estava gostando das atividades acadêmicas. Tinham de estudar o céu da noite pelo telescópio toda quarta-feira à meia-noite e aprender os nomes das diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas. Três vezes por semana iam para as estufas de plantas atrás do castelo para estudar Herbologia, com uma bruxa baixa e gorda chamada Professora Sprout, com quem aprendiam como cuidar de todas as plantas e fungos estranhos e descobriam para que eram usados. História da Magia era a única matéria ensinada por um fantasma. Apesar do que os outros pareciam pensar sobre o Professor Bins, Seth achava fascinante a sua aula.

O Professor Flitwick ensinava Feitiços, era um professor muito pequenino, ele tinha de subir em pilhas de livros para que pudesse dar as aulas. Na primeira aula Seth, o viu sorrir sem graça após ler seu nome na lista de chamada, e cair da pilha após ler o nome de Potter.

Já a Professora Minerva era diferente. Era exatamente como Seth a imaginou, severa e inteligente, fez um sermão no momento em que eles se sentaram para a primeira aula.

- A Transfiguração é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai voltar mais. Estão avisados. - Transformou, então, a mesa em porco e de volta em mesa.

Seth viu todos com os olhos brilhando achando que já iam começar transformando moveis em animais, mas logo viu a decepção dos colegas. Após fazerem anotações complicadas, receberam um fósforo e começaram a tentar transformá-lo em agulha. No fim da aula, somente Hermione e Seth produziram algum efeito no fósforo. Hermione parecia satisfeita, a Professora Minerva mostrou a classe como os fósforo de ambos ficara todo prateado e pontiagudo e deu um raro sorriso para os dois.

A matéria a qual Seth mais esperava, foi a que mais o decepcionou. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era uma boa aula, mas o professor não ajudou. As aulas de Quirrell foram uma piada. Sua sala cheirava fortemente a alho que todos diziam que era para espantar um vampiro que ele encontrara na Romênia e temia que viesse atacá-lo a qualquer dia. Seu turbante contou ele, fora presente de um príncipe africano como agradecimento por tê-lo livrado de um zumbi incômodo, mas os alunos não tinham muita certeza se acreditavam na historia. Primeiro porque, quando Simas Finnigan, um aluno da Grifinória, pediu ansioso para Quirrell contar como liquidara o zumbi, Quirrell ficou vermelho e começou a falar do tempo, segundo porque eles repararam que havia um cheiro engraçado em volta do turbante. Mas Seth via outra coisa, algo estranho chamou sua atenção durante a aula.

No final da aula ele encarou o professor, e apesar de evitar, ele ouviu uma conversa do professor, mas não havia alguém com quem ele conversa-se. Não entendeu muito do que ele dizia, parecia conversar consigo mesmo. Seth desviou o olhar, e manteve-se impassível como se nada fora do comum houvesse acontecido. Mas aquilo não o deixaria de atormenta-lo durante os dias que viriam. Mas Seth estava preocupado com o amanhã, Sexta-Feira. Sua primeira aula de Poções. Seria o dia em que ele teria de encarar o Professor após a discussão no grande salão, ele só esperava sair de lá sem uma primeira detenção.


End file.
